Circle of Influence
by Obsessive Child
Summary: That night, he met more than Miss Policewoman. He met an investigator, a person who seemed strangely interested in exorcists… a doctor by the name of Edward Elric. No Slash.
1. The Doctor and the Excorist

Chapter 1- The Doctor and the Exorcist

The cold, stormy skies churned unpleasantly, casting the town in an ominous light. Overhead the mustard coloured moon shone faintly, marking the house with a menacing glow. The winds whipped at passerbys as if warning them to stay away, joined by the withered trees in their threat. A murder of crows flew by overhead, crying their deathly song, singing of the fates of travelers who had decided to stay a night in the forlorn house.

Allen shivered. He quickened his pace, hoping to get out of this town soon. Despite the repulsive places he had been with his master, and the gruesome monsters he had been forced to fight, he still wasn't used to horror. And that house described horror to the teaspoon.

He clutched his suitcase tighter, and turned his gaze away from the eerie manor. Akuma he could handle, Master he could handle, but this…? He just wanted to get out of here.

Suddenly, he noticed an orange blur in the corner of his eye, slamming into his shoulder with the force of a small boulder. Allen froze, nearly giving a shriek of terror: a… a ghost! Just then, the orange tabby cat took flight, a hard, golden ball clenched firmly between his teeth.

Allen felt his mouth drop open. A cat? He had been bested by a cat? Scared of a _cat_ of all things? He closed his mouth with a groan, putting a hand to his temple. Master was never going to let him live this down. He turned to Timcanpy, hoping that the little critter hadn't recorded that. Except… Timcanpy wasn't there?!?

Just then, Allen recalled the golden ball clamped between the cat's teeth, and nearly slapped himself for his stupidity. Timcanpy!

"Hey! Wait up!" He called, running in the direction of the cat, "Give back Timcanpy!"

The tabby mewed, and bounded up the stairs of the house.

"Ah no," Allen groaned, springing up the steps after the cat. He pushed the door open, and stepped quickly into the foreboding front foyer. Thankfully, the tabby was right there, on top of the third step of the large, curving stairs, scratching its ears with its front paw. Timcanpy was clenched firmly between its teeth, wiggling desperately in an attempt to set himself free. Feeling sympathy for his little golem, Allen decided to end this quickly. It didn't have anything to do with how spooky he found the abandoned church; no, of course it didn't. Readying himself, Allen lunged at the cat, and successfully caught it between his two hands.

"Mew," The tabby let out a pained meow, looking pitiful between Allen's large hands.

Allen panicked; oh no, he hadn't hurt the cat had he? It was possible, with his anti-akuma weapon… He opened his hands, ready to examine the kitty.

The cat jumped away, and hurriedly ran to the top of the stairs. At the top, it paused, and looked back as if to mock him.

Arg! It had tricked him! Allen sprang up; jumping after the tabby, but by then it was already too late. No matter how much Allen ran, he couldn't seem to catch up to the cat, and there were certain places the cat could fit through but Allen couldn't. He wandered through darkened corridors, searching, searching. _Pat, pat, pat_; the soft sound of the kitty's footsteps echoed through the hollow walls, making Allen shiver in trepidation. It sounded just like a ghost's… After what seemed like an hour, Allen finally decided to give up. It was just impossible. Timcanpy would have to stick it out on his own for a while. Allen needed to get catnip first.

Sighing, Allen turned to go back out, and froze. Nothing looked familiar.

He couldn't have gotten… lost? Allen sucked in a deep breath, feeling like wailing. No, no, _no_! This wasn't fair! Why was he stuck in a spooky, dark house and _lost_ at that. Sighing, Allen spun, hoping that somehow, fate would help him for once.

And it did. In the form of blue lightning.

Once again, Allen's mouth dropped open. What…? Warily, Allen inched towards the blue lightning, wondering if it was an Akuma. His left eye hadn't picked up on anything, but then again, this Akuma could have been extra smart. After all, what else caused blue lightning?

He flung the door open, readying his left hand for activation… and he saw a boy. A boy with long, braided hair, sunspun like a field of wheat during the last flicks of dawn. He had his back to Allen, but it seemed that the moment Allen walked in, the boy stiffened. Slowly, the boy turned around, his odd red cloak swirling past his shoulders.

For a moment the boy looked angry, but it quickly disappeared into a sigh of weariness. "Are you staying here for the night as well?"

Allen shook his head, giving a little laugh of embarrassment, "Um, no actually. I am a traveler too, but I didn't really want to stay in this place because…"

Allen stopped in midsentence, goggling at his surroundings as he finally noticed them. Wasn't this supposed to be a rundown, dark and spooky house? Looking around him, Allen couldn't help but gape a third time. Behind the boy, rested an elegant bed, velvet drapery hanging off its banisters. A majestic light was fixated on roof, shining so brightly that Allen wondered how he could have missed it earlier.

But… something about this picture didn't fit with the rest of the house. Allen's brows furrowed, noticing that there were in fact, some furniture in this room that still seemed old and…

"Hey, so what was your name?" The boy asked, laughing nervously.

"Hun?" The white haired boy's attention was once again drawn back to the traveller's. Allen blinked, then let a brilliant smile light up his face. He held out a hand, "I'm Allen, Allen Walker. What's your name?"

"Edward Elric," The boy replied, shaking Allen's hand. "So are you staying here for the night too?"

"Oh um," Allen rubbed his hair, and chuckled in embarrassment. "No actually. I was… um… well I was looking for a cat. He stole something of mine, and I need it back."

The golden haired boy blinked, then groaned, looking pained. "It just had to be a cat didn't it? It couldn't have been a dog, couldn't have been a rat. It _had_ to be a cat."

Allen smiled sympathetically. "Bad experience with cats?"

Yeah, he knew those. Though… they were mostly induced by his 'master'. Allen quickly squashed that thought; no, now was not the time to go into one of his dark moods.

"Bad experience?" Edward repeated sarcastically, "The question should be, have I ever had a _good_ experience with cats? I swear, felines are out to get me."

Surprised laughter arose from Allen before he could help it, "Haha… yeah, I know how that feels."

They shared a grin. Allen felt something warm bubble up within him. This was the first time since Mana he had shared-

"GYAAAA!!!"

Allen startled; that scream had come from the other side of the building, but it was loud enough to be heard from where he was. It was a scream of true terror, the likes of which he had heard only on one other occasion… The white haired boy jumped into action, completely forgetting about the golden haired boy beside him. Allen slammed his way through the door, and jumped on the banisters. He slid at an almost alarming rate, but managed to catch himself with his right hand before he fell down the steps. Without wasting a moment, he flung himself from the staircase, and ran towards the direction of the scream.

Door after door was opened, in the neverending maze that was this house. Bats suddenly seemed to appear out of nowhere, blinding and restricting him. Allen didn't dare take time to get rid of them, afraid that it would be too late if he even took a moment's break. A streak of yellow suddenly blurred past him, causing Allen to narrow his eyes. So it wasn't a human under attack after all! It was the stupid cat! Growling, Allen extended his hand in the direction he had seen the tabby go last, and his palm connected with flesh. Almost cooing with victory, Allen grinned, he had finally gotten the cat! Unfortunately, there was this thing called inertia.

After putting all that speed into the chase, Allen found that he couldn't stop. Greeeaaaat…..

_Bam!_

Allen groaned; this so wasn't worth it. But at least… at least… "Gotcha! I won't let you get away this time."

The cat coughed.

Eh?!?

"A… a human?" Allen stuttered, his right hand jerking back as the bats finally flew away. What in the world were so many humans doing in a spooky house like this? It couldn't be that they actually _liked_ this type of scenery.

Click.

"Damn you," The woman muttered, a fierce scowl on her face. She raised her free hand to fix her helmet, the hand that wasn't holding on tightly to the handcuffs attached to Allen's wrist.

Allen groaned, staring at the metal chunks on his right hand in dismay. This couldn't have been just a regular human, like that other guy? It just had to be a cop?

"Who are you?!" The woman demanded, tugging on the rope that was tied securely to Allen's handcuff. She glared at him, a fierce scowl of annoyance on her lips.

Allen put his hands up in surrender, feeling embarrassment creep up on him like a hungry spider. "I'm s-sorry! I was too into it and didn't notice it was you. I was just trying to grab the cat. I'm… um… a traveller."

A loud laugh rang through the air.

Allen and the lady turned as one, their eyes fixating on the blond figure clutching the doorway for support. He couldn't seem to get up, laughing so hard.

"Hun, oh boy." Edward stood, wiping a tear from his eye with a crisply gloved hand, "Thank you Allen. I haven't had a laugh like that for a while."

The cop narrowed her eyes, "Who are you?!"

Edward smirked, "Just a traveller, like he said."

"Tch." Without giving him a chance to defend himself, the officer lunged, and with another decisive click, handcuffed Edward as well.

"He-hey! What are you doing?" Edward demanded, looking at his new accessories in shock.

"Well technically," The officer responded with a slightly apologetic tone in her voice, "You're a suspect too."

"You're kidding me." Edward looked too surprised to resist as he was dragged to the window, and tied to it just as Allen was. "I'm the Ful- um…"

The lady's attention perked, "The full what?"

"The full nothing," Edward responded grumpily, tugging on his chain, "The fulfilled kid maybe. If you let him go."

"Nice try," The officer replied dryly, walking around Allen and Edward as she secured their handcuffs even more. She put one on each of their hands, so that they had no change of escaping… nor doing anything else, for that matter. "So what are you guys doing here anyways?"

"I'm just staying here because it's free," Edward muttered, then jerked his head towards Allen, "And he's…"

"Trying to catch a cat," Allen responded despondently, hanging his head. And the worst part was, he still hadn't caught it!

The lady sighed, "You do realize that this is mightily suspicious. There have been a bunch of disappearances around this house; and you've just turned into our main suspects."

Edward smirked, but from Allen's vantage point it looked rather bitter, "So the government's still the same eh? Still using scapegoats?"

The woman blinked, looking shocked. Hurriedly, she shook her head, "You're not scapegoats, and besides, you're much too young to be thinking about that. Sheesh, you kids these days. Is this what it's all about? A hate crime against the government?"

"But- but-" Allen protested, "We're not doing any of those things! I mean-"

Well actually, he didn't know about Edward. For all he knew, the golden haired boy could in fact, be behind the disappearances. It would explain why Edward was here after all. But Allen sure wasn't ready to assume the worst of anyone just yet. And so he prepared to argue some more-

"GYAAAA!"

A sudden, piercing scream penetrated the room, followed by a loud, sinister tapping noise that gave Allen the creeps.

"Wh…what?" The cop looked to be in shock. She looked around in panic, sweating with fright. But she was a cop, and cops were trained for these types of situations. If Allen were anyone else, he'd have curse the cop system right then. The police officer turned a blue eyed gaze on the boys, nodding faintly as if to reassure herself. "Um… you two… stay here!"

She ran down the stairs.

"No, wait!" Allen cried, but she didn't seem to hear. Biting his lip, Allen wondered if this was once again, a trick of his mind. It seemed the haunted looking house was giving him the creeps, and completely throwing off his sixth sense about Akuma. But… but if there was even the slightest chance…

Allen twisted one hand around, a little trick he had learned from his time in the circus. Bending a few fingers, he reached into his inner pocket, located just an inch above his sleeve opening. Just as he had done thousands of times before, Allen unfastened the hidden pouch, and snagged the little hairpin that had come to use many times. In less than five seconds he was free, and running towards the rusty door to freedom.

"Hey wait!" Edward called, sounding agitated. "Free me too!"

"Sorry!" Allen shouted back, not even taking the time to turn around. It killed him to be so rude, but he couldn't afford to stop if there was an Akuma on the loose. "I'll free you later!"

Without waiting for another word, Allen quickly followed the direction he had seen the cop taken. He was just in time to see another cop explode, sending poisonous fumes of gas into the air. The woman didn't seem to notice; she staggered forwards still, unseeing.

"This can't be," She muttered distantly, "The rumours are true… I… I…"

Clenching his teeth, Allen ripped off a piece of cloth from his travel robes, and hoping that the officer wasn't scared of germs, he dashed towards her. He caught her just as she fell, finally succumbing to the Akuma's poison. Dragging her back to a relatively safe place, Allen put her down, allowing her to rest. After making sure she was alright, Allen stood, his blood red eye activated. But… nothing. Except…

The mists finally parted, revealing a figure running surely towards Allen.

"What in the world happened here?" Edward asked, his voice slightly muffled through the red cape he was holding to his nose.

Allen sighed, squatting down beside the cop, his left eye deactivating. He slowly shifted the woman to her side, so he could carry her more easily. Stretching his legs, he lifted her up bridal style, so that she could still breathe.

"An Akuma happened," Allen whispered, taking a step towards the exit, "Now we've got to get out of here. The gas from the corpse is poisonous, and you'll die if you stay here much longer."

"Joy," Edward muttered, "Hey, what do you mean by... _I'll_ die? Are you immune to it or something?"

"Yeah, I am," Allen nodded, glancing back. Just then, something stuck him as odd. He wasn't a suspicious guy by nature, but he also couldn't completely forget the instincts Master had engraved in him long ago. "By the way, how did you get out of those handcuffs anyways?"

For a moment Edward looked uncomfortable, but then he grinned secretively, as if sharing some great joke with himself. "I have some tricks of my own."

Allen got the message: Edward didn't want to talk about it. That was fine, since Allen didn't especially want to talk about how Master had forced him to learn how to pick locks, either.

"Right then," Allen grinned, "Let's get going."

* * *

The investigator smoked.

"Um… sir," Allen started.

"Yes?" The investigator leaned in, eyes sparkling with a predatory glint. His belly pressed against the wooden table, creating a rather unpleasant image. Allen tried to ignore it. It wasn't nice to stare, after all.

Still… there were some things even he couldn't keep quiet about. "Um… I don't think you should be smoking sir, it's bad for your health."

The inspector flushed red, his face lighting up like a tomato. Allen's tummy growled, and he bit back a moan. Just thinking of food made him unbearably hungry. But for now, the investigator demanded all his attention. The detective sneered, the heavy fat of his cheeks nearly blocking out the shape of his mouth, "What do you know? You're just a kid who doesn't know his place!"

"What Allen said is true you know," Edward quipped in, looking annoyed with the interrogation that was getting nowhere, "Smoking would destroy whatever health you had left."

"And what would you know about that?" The detective demanded, narrowing his attention to Edward.

"I'm a certified physician," Edward said with evident boredom. This caught Allen's attention. Certified physician? Really?

The inspector seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Allen. Piggy eyes glinting, he smiled menacingly, "And where are your certificates? Your records?"

"Who knows? Who cares?" Edward crossed his arms, leaning back on his chair. "Look, if you want to certify my skills, call in a doctor. I can tell list you every cure in history."

"You don't have any-"

Just then, the police lady walked in.

"There names are Allen Walker and Edward Elric," The investigator said with an annoyed tone, glancing up at the policewoman, "Unknown address, underage and from an unknown country."

Eep! When he said it like that, it didn't sound good at all.

The inspector jerked forwards, a fierce scowl on his face, "You did it didn't you?!"

"I told you I didn't!" Both Edward and Allen shouted at the same time; Edward with annoyance, and Allen with panic.

Allen took a deep breath, "Why are you so suspicious of me?! I just carried the unconscious officer here!"

"It's weird that you were in the church the first place!" The inspector growled, narrowing his eyes. Suddenly, he snatched Allen's hand away from him, making a disgusted face. "And besides, look at your hand. It's red, so it must be blood!"

"Um…" Once again, Allen looked uncomfortable, "No, this hand is really…"

_Clang_.

Allen's head turned in surprise, his attention focusing on the now standing Edward rather than the inspector. The blond was shaking with rage, a look of fury on his face and the discarded chair at his feet. With a little degree of shock, Allen realized that Edward must have knocked his chair because he stood so abruptly.

"You," Edward said to the inspector, his voice as cool as the winter frost, "Had better apologise. Blood obviously cannot sink into human skin, and if that's really what you officers have thought up then I really am losing my confidence for the police force. Heck, it doesn't even smell like blood! Are you such an imbecile that you now think that just having a body part marks you as a criminal? Should I say that just because you're clearly overweight you should be put to death, then? I suggest you think on your words before you say them inspector, or else I'll file a complaint to the government. And trust me; they're in need of doctors more than policemen."

Allen suddenly had a flashback of Marian Cross, when he was meeting with another member of the Black Order. Master hadn't meant for Allen to see it, but Allen had, and he would never forget it. The clear authority that Marian Cross had displayed that day… Allen had thought he would never see it again, or at least, not until the Black Order.

Now it was… it would almost be embarrassing to say anything after Edward's speech. Even the inspector looked too flustered to retort. Still, Allen couldn't let the police officers get the wrong impression. Coughing slightly, Allen retracted his hand, and smiled at Edward. "It's fine, I don't mind it. Thank you though."

With a huff, Edward upturned his chair and sat back down, looking all too much like a normal kid again. "Well I mind. Idiots like him shouldn't comment about things they can't possibly know about."

"Oh?" Things _they_ can't possibly know about? Allen's eyes drifted to Edward's gloved hands, and he felt his heart skip a beat. Was it possible…?

Edward seemed to follow his train of thought. With a blush, Edward shook his head, and neatly slid the pristine white gloves off his hands, showing perfectly normal and very slender fingers. He smiled fondly, "No, I wear gloves for other reasons, medical procedures you know."

"Oh." Did he feel slightly disappointed? No, what kind of thought was that? Why did Allen want someone else to have a disfigured arm anyways? But… but he desperately wanted someone to understand him, that was all. His disfigured arm that everybody would cringe away at, that he himself found endearing. That he couldn't love, couldn't hate… he wished…

"Erm…" The inspector coughed, glanced at the two boys, then glanced away again. He turned to the female officer, a hard glint appearing in his eyes. "It was irresponsible of you to become unconscious Officer Moore Hesse, now we can't possibly know who the culprit is."

"I- I'm very sorry," The female cop apologized, looking ashen.

Seeming to finally get his act back together, the inspector leaned back on his chair, sneering, "Be more courageous! You were on the scene and didn't even seem the culprit!"

Frowning at the way Miss Moore was treated, Allen raised his hand, "I know the culprit."

All heads swivelled to him.

Allen smiled tightly, preparing himself for a long explanation. "I couldn't see it, but I know what it is. Let me help you in this investigation. Its nickname is 'Akuma', and I see them very often. That thing gets experience by killing, and evolves as it kills. And it won't stop killing. If we don't stop it soon, it'll get out of control."

He raised his hand, flashing the silvery cross. "This cross is an anti-akuma weapon. Do you know what 'exorcists' are? They're members of an anti-akuma group that consists of holy priests."

Taking a deep breath, Allen waited for their responses. After a moment of silence, he snuck a glance at Edward, wondering what the blond was thinking now. Would Edward be frightened now? More determined? Show that cold authority again? Or... Allen was met with a smirk. What…?

"Exorcists?" The inspector scoffed, huffing on his cigarette. "What the heck is that? All right, fine, you can go now. I'm going back to the scene. Officer Moore, you go back to your house and watch them."

Without another word, the inspector ushered them out of the room, leaving Miss Moore looking quiet depressed. Allen wanted to say something to cheer her up, but Edward beat him to it.

"Are we really that despicable?" The blond asked without sympathy, giving the policewoman a hooded glance.

Miss Moore looked back in surprise, a startled expression on her face. Instantly, she shook her head, her blond hair flying wildly behind her. "Oh no no, it's not that. I'm sorry if I gave you that impression. It's just… I really wanted this case. Here, let's go."

Uncomfortably, Miss Moore started walking, presumably in the direction of her house.

"Well perhaps it's better that you're not on this case," Edward stated as he hurried to follow the policewoman, turning back to wink at Allen, "After all, it is quiet dangerous. Especially with these 'Akuma', eh?"

Allen nodded seriously, also quickening his pace, "Yes, Akuma are very dangerous for regular humans. That's why I don't think it's a good idea for the inspector to go. They need an exorcist you see, or else… what?"

Edward was staring at Allen incredulously. "You mean, you actually believe in Akuma?"

Allen gave Edward a skewered glance, "Well of course they're real. Why else would I mention them?"

"You're crazy," Edward muttered, blinking. "You're actually crazy. I just thought you were saying something about Akuma to get the inspector to let us go, and it worked didn't it! But you actually believe in gods and exorcists… oh boy."

Allen inclined his head, feeling a stab of pain go through his heart. Edward didn't believe him?

"I'm actually inclined to agree with Edward," Miss Moore called back, from her place in the front. "Allen, you do realize that Akuma are just imaginary creatures that were created by our ancestors, who feared diseases and pain? It's only a word, and imaginary thing. It doesn't really exist. I hate them."

"Um…" Oh, Allen suddenly felt a lot better. "The Akuma I'm talking about isn't the Akuma you're talking about."

"What?"

"Akuma is the name of a weapon," Allen clarified, "It's a weapon made by the devil that targets human beings. That… is 'Akuma'."

They cut across someone's lawn, and were approaching a wooden gate which Allen assumed to be Miss Moore's. The church was in the distance, not too far off at all from their current place. Mentally, Allen made a note of that.

"I don't really think…" Miss Moore began weakly.

"No," Edward cut in, looking at Allen with an odd light in his eyes, "That makes sense. Well… I can't say I agree with the 'devil' part, but then again, I've met plenty of devils in my lifetime. If a human were manufacturing these 'Akuma' with the poisonous gas, it would actually make a whole lot of sense. An abandoned warehouse is also the perfect place to put it, so no one will really check. Rumours of ghosts will keep unwanted visitors away, and it also helps explain any deaths. But now I'm wondering what the function of the 'exorcist' is."

They entered Miss Moore's yard, and were only a few feet away from her front door.

"No, no," Allen shook his head, "That isn't it at all. Akuma are things made by the Millenium Earl that usually takes on the form of a human being, and are fed by… Edward?"

Edward was clutching his chest, his eyes wild. Slowly, he dropped to his knees, clenching his teeth as if in extraordinary pain.

"What is… that?" He gasped, shaking. "Is this what Mei Chang felt when she came to Amestris…?"

"Edward?" Allen asked fearfully, who for the life of him couldn't figure out what was happening to the blond. "Edward?"

"I'll go get help!" Miss Moore shouted, springing into action. She sprang onto her front porch, and flung open the door… "Brother Mark?"

Allen looked away from Edward, wondering who this 'Brother Mark' was. Was it someone who could help Edward? The human certainly didn't look promising; he was skeletal looking, as if he hadn't had food for months, and his skin was as wrinkled as rice paper. And then he saw it… the horrifying, wretched looking soul tied forevermore to the empty carcass. Akuma!

"My… My stomach…" The wheelchaired man groaned, his skin stretching almost tauntingly to its limit, "Starving… Let me kill!"

Miss Moore's eyes widened, and she took a few steps back almost instinctively. "What…?"

The skin exploded, ripping into shreds as the Akuma burst out of the human hide. It formed a terrifying shape; the true form of a level one.

"Brother…" Miss Moore fell to her knees, her voice disbelieving, "What the hell is this…?"

Allen didn't waste a second. He knew what was going to happen next. Springing into action, he grabbed onto Edward's collar with his right hand, and reached desperately for Miss Moore. The air in front of him exploded in a cloud of smoke: the Akuma had fired. Allen blasted backwards, propelled by the Akuma bullet he had caught. Pain exploded along his back as he crashed into a wall, but it was nothing compared to the agony of holding a piece of Akuma. Finally, they landed, amidst a pile of debris and wreckage. Distantly, Allen recognized this as the church; the church where it had all started.

"What was that?" Edward groaned, rolling away from Allen's numb fingers. The blond boy looked bad; his face pale and his eyes pained. He leaned against the wall, wrapping his torn cloak around him and breathing heavily. For a split second, Allen wondered if Edward hadn't been hit with a bullet after all.

"Well?" Edward turned towards him, golden eyes burning like molten gold. Suddenly, his mouth fell open, as if he had forgotten what he was about to say. Edward leaned forwards, extending his hand towards Allen's 'souvenir', "You… you stopped a bullet?"

Knowing what Edward wanted to do, Allen jerked his hand away, letting a sad smile grace his face, "Don't touch. It's a bullet with the Akuma's blood. This bullet contains a poisonous virus. The Akuma changes its physical aspect into a gun, and fires a bullet at us. If you get hit by the bullet…"

Allen turned away from Edward's blank amber eyes, and fixed his attention on Miss Moore, whom he had not gotten in time. She was still kneeling by the Akuma, and suddenly little stars started appearing on her body. Slowly, she was turning dark, her sun kissed skin becoming black with disease.

"If you get hit by a bullet," Allen chocked out, feeling something well up in the back of his throat, "The virus immediately infects you and-"

"You shatter," Edward whispered, his eyes wide as Miss Moore broke into tiny crystals of dust, and exploded in a shower of light.

Allen squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his fists together tightly. He couldn't save Miss Moore, but there was nothing he could have done about it. He knew that, yet still…!

"Why would someone do something like that…?" Edward cracked out, thankfully taking Allen's thoughts away from the kind, female police officer. "Her own brother… why?"

Allen opened his eyes, giving Edward a look of surprise. He pretended to miss the suspicious sheen present in those golden eyes, and instead concentrated on giving a suitable answer. "That was… that was not Miss Moore's brother. That was an Akuma that killed Mark, and took over his corpse. It's just a killing machine; a program set to act as a weapon so it can evolve. It's not… no, it's a living weapon that has a soul implanted in it. That soul is then controlled by the creator, a person who has no faith in life, who hates their looks, and who hates to face reality. It is frustration of the soul that becomes the source of energy that drives an Akuma to evolve. Even in that Akuma, a soul has been implemented."

"A soul…?" Edward murmured, his eyes wide, "No… impossible."

"Please believe me," Allen begged, "Believe me and get out of-"

"No, it's not that. I believe you." Edward said, waving off Allen fears. But then, he gave a low, bitter laugh, "Haha… 'Fullmetal Alchemist'; even here that name still haunts me. A soul transmutation… who knew that it existed even in this world…"

"Here it comes," Allen warned, jerking Edward into a hidden cove as the Akuma floated past, and not allowing Edward time to finish. Soul transmutation? What was that? Still… it could wait until all this was over. Allen stretched out his left hand, ready to finish this once and for all.

"Yo! What are you guys doing here?"

Allen's eyes widened, his head swivelling to the chubby man who had just came, "Detective?!"

"Shit!" The inspector swore, his wide eyes focused on the Akuma overhead. "What the hell is that?"

Police officers suddenly burst into the room, guns at the ready.

"Shoot it!" The detective ordered, and the police force immediately fired off five rounds. "I don't know what it is, but it seems dangerous!"

"You can't kill it with guns!" Allen shouted, leaning forward slightly as he clutched desperately onto his cloak, "Run away now!"

Not taking lightly to being shot, the Akuma's head slowly turned towards the police officers, and its own gun ports readied.

_Boom_.

The room blazed with blue light, and static electricity filled the air. Allen bit his lip, readying himself for the grotesque sight of yet more people destroyed by Akuma. But... but they were still alive. Behind a hasty erected and heavily dented wall, the detective and his police were still very much alive.

"Get out of here if you know what's good for you!" Edward shouted, panting. His hands encircled a small arrangement of knives, a glowing, complex circle etched by the five knifepoints. "Or didn't you see how your bullets didn't affect it?! Go!"

"But we can't-" The detective gulped, but ploughed on determinedly, "We can't leave the citizens to _that_ thing!"

Edward blinked, and suddenly an honest smile spread across his face, "I see, so you're competent after all. Good, I would feel bad about letting a tyrant live."

"What-?"

Edward's eyes dropped, and the air filled with blue lightning once again. Suddenly, the ground beneath the police force split open, the excess cement roving to a barricade around the hole. With a shout, the force dropped through, leaving not a single adult. The ground shifted back, covering the opening to the whole.

"That should keep them safe for a while," Edward muttered, sitting back with and wiping the sweat from his brow.

"What did you…?" Allen asked, wide eyed. Amazing… even his exorcist powers couldn't do that. So… was Edward an exorcist too?

Edward's lips quirked, but he seemed to ignore Allen as he gazed up at the Akuma weakly, "I told them I would get rid of it, but… for some reason, that 'Akuma' feels like _it's_ the one in pain."

Allen felt a jolt of shock. Edward could feel how the soul felt? That was… that was disturbing. If Allen could only see Akuma, and predict how they felt, what did Edward, who could sense Akuma, feel? Allen did not wish his curse on anyone, but it would seem that someone had gotten a worse deal than he. He owed Edward an explanation, then. Turning back grimly to face the Akuma, Allen shifted so that he was standing right in front of Edward. "That's because it is in pain. 'The girl' probably, was someone who had a special bond with Miss Moore's brother. An Akuma is born with the ingredients of 'machine', 'soul' and 'despair'. All human beings have a dark side to our hearts, and that dark side gives birth to 'despair', which in turn makes the creator appear and give birth to an Akuma. Miss Moore's brother was probably in so much despair that the creator had his eyes on him. And then, the creator forces the recalled soul to kill the caller, even if the soul doesn't want to. And now, it's forced to kill."

Edward's voice was soft, disbelieving. "Who is capable of this…?"

"The 1000 year old phantom," Allen sighed, "That's who they call the 'creator'. He is putting a scenario into action, in which all of mankind will come to an end. Bringing an end to that scenario is what an 'exorcist' does."

That's right; it was time to end this. Allen held out his left hand, preparing to release its full power. "The cross that lives within me… it's time you unleash your power to destroy darkness."

He felt the familiar power course through him, and he knew his arm was at its exorcist form. Allen stared straight up into the cursed soul's eyes, feeling true sorrow well up inside him. "You poor Akuma."

The Akuma roared, opening its mouth to fire more bullets.

He was too slow. Allen jumped up, readying his arm for the final blow… when suddenly the earth below him came alive, and shoved Allen out of the way. A round of bullets whizzed by Allen's head, dissipating the column of earth.

"I know it's just a killing machine, but… but even so…" Edward had his face bowed, his palms resting on the ground just as it had been when he saved the crowd of policemen. A ring of five knives were beside his hands, crackling with blue lightning. Suddenly he raised his head, his amber eyes determined. "I still won't let you destroy their souls!"

Eh?!?!?!?!?!?!?

"No, no!" Allen said weakly, jumping away from yet another round of bullets, "You've got the wrong idea! I _cleanse_ their souls, so the Akuma's destroyed, but the souls aren't!"

Edward blinked, and removed his hands from the ground. The blue lightning died down. He scowled at himself, treading a hand through his golden hair, "What am I doing? I don't believe in souls and the afterlife anyways."

Taking this as a sign that Edward approved, Allen grinned and dashed towards the Akuma again. This time, he scored a sure hit.

"I'm sorry," He murmured, feeling the Akuma become still beneath him, "It must hurt. But I'll make it comfortable soon. Rest in peace, Akuma."

The Akuma exploded in a sea of brilliant light.

"_Thank you…"_

Allen stood a bit longer, watching the light. For a moment, he felt true peace in his heart; and this was the moment that he lived for. The lady was gone, but to a much better place. It was moments like these that he finally felt like he wasn't drowning in the sin of Mana, that he could actually repent if he tried hard enough. He wiped his eyes, sure that dust had gotten in them somehow.

"You're right," Edward whispered in wonder, sounding every bit as heartfelt as Allen had felt, "The soul truly does not feel any pain…"

"Yeah…" Allen smiled, head still raised towards the heavens, "It doesn't…"

They stayed like that a few moments more, both absorbed in the wonder of a soul. Finally, Edward sighed, seeming to have gotten enough. Supporting himself with his right hand, Edward quickly popped up. He brushed off his cloak, and gave Allen a stern look, "But you do. Especially since, you're so reckless in trying to save people."

"Eh?" Allen turned to the blond, shocked.

"So, you obviously need a doctor to heal you, and make sure you don't overdo yourself." Edward explained, dusting off his gloves. "And hey, what do you know? I'm a qualified doctor! So... I'll travel with you from now on. We'd better hurry up and leave right after I set the police free, or else they'd have our heads."

"B-but-" Allen stuttered, feeling that all this was happening too fast. He hardly knew what was happening, let alone how to reply, "That is- that is- I mean… it's dangerous!"

"Which is exactly why you need a doctor," Edward grinned, swirling his velvet red cloak and tsking at the rips. Suddenly he turned to Allen, his face serious. "Really, have you been 'exorcising' these Akuma by yourself all this time?"

Allen scratched his head; technically, he had been with Master all this time, but it wasn't like Master really helped him much when it came to exorcism. "I… I guess."

Edward nodded seriously, and stepped forward with a hand outstretched. "I've been thinking that I had no purpose ever since I came to this world, but now seeing these Akuma… it really make we want to help you. Besides…"

Edward flushed slight, and he hurriedly looked away like a shy little lamb. "Aren't friends supposed to help each other?"

Friends…? Allen had never had those before. But it sounded sweet, that six lettered word. He ran it through his mind once again, and savored the taste of it. It was sweet, warm, and made him feel strangely protected. He hadn't had a friend since Mana. Mana… would his father approve? Even after Allen had made him into an Akuma, even after Allen had sworn to spend his life helping those tortured souls? But that word… it sounded so comforting. Friends… He may be selfish but… Allen shook the hand.

* * *

A.n: Worry not, the first chapter just needs to set the scene, but later chapters will deviate from the cannon plot quite a bit (I hope), so you won't be bored :)

As for this fic in general... What can I say? It seems that I've been rather obsessed with crossovers lately. Well, who knows if I'll continue this one or not, but if you'd like me to, please

I

I

I

V


	2. The Black Order

Chapter 2- The Black Order

_The winds whipped fiercely as the Earth rumbled, displeased with the unnatural torture it was forced to endure. The Father laughed madly, tendrils of darkness writhing around him. The many eyes stared out from his body, -trapping, stopping, draining Ed. The black gate creaked as the doors slowly started to open, its hideous light casting a dark luminosity on the five sacrifices…_

Edward awoke with a start. Heart pounding, Edward sat up, taking deep breaths as he tried to push the incident from his mind. The gate, the gate… the whole reason he was here. The Father had succeeded in calling on The Gate of Truth; had been too powerful to stop. Amestris… Edward didn't know how his country was faring now, whether or not his people were safe, whether or not Winry was safe…

He gulped, leaning back against the cool wall of his makeshift bed, hoping it would cool down his all too warm body. Too warm, just like it had been when he had first arrived here. Edward hadn't realized at first this place was not home, but it hadn't taken too long to figure out. Or perhaps, this place _was_ home, and now it was simply the future. It didn't matter, not really, because all Edward wanted was to… go home?

Go back to Amestris as he knew it? No, he didn't need to, not really. Edward held no loyalty to his country, especially after finding out what they had done. His people would be no worse without him, so it wasn't as if going back would help the people any. He did want to see Gracia, Lin, and even Armstrong again, but as long as they were alright Edward could rest in peace. The only regret he had about not being back at Amestris was… Winry.

"Eh? Are you okay?" A voice broke his thoughts, high and falsely pitched.

Edward jumped, looking at the man-sized rabbit in surprise. Wait… man-sized rabbit? And not just any man-sized rabbit either, but one with large, adorable eyes and painted, blushing cheeks. Edward flung himself backwards, just in case the rabbit tried something.

The rabbit reached out a hand, "Here, let me help you up!"

Edward shook his head, feeling like he was in a dream. He glanced around, noting the eye sore colour schemes and other giant animals dotting around. How had he missed them before? The room was fairly small, but there was a large, maroon curtain which could have separated a bigger world outside. Heh… was he Alice in wonderland or something?

"Hey Edward, you're awake?" Allen's head poked out from behind a curtain, his face all smiles.

Suddenly, Edward's memory came rushing back to him. Ah yes, they had escaped from the church and tagged a coach… a circus coach. It seemed that Allen was quiet a performer, and they had gotten a ride so long as Allen subbed in for one of the clowns who were sick. That's why there were large bunnies and bears; they were costumes! Edward sighed; everything made sense now. He had thought he was going crazy.

He gazed at Allen with a speculative eye; the white haired boy who had been Edward's only piece of luck this past year. Edward had been wandering the continents looking for the other four sacrifices (because he was sure they were here), but the world was a big place. However, Edward knew that the people he was looking for would flock to mystery, and Akuma were a huge mystery if nothing else. Besides, this Black Order sounded like it had a lot of connections, connections which Edward could use to track down the other alchemists. Not that… they would be alchemists anymore.

A sudden shout interrupted his contemplations, the words sending chills down Edward's spine.

"IT'S AN AKUMA! You're gonna get killed-!"

Edward glanced at Allen, and in the next instant they had jumped off the cart.

"Thanks for the lift," Allen shouted back as he raced ahead, suitcase in hand. Edward dashed after him, Timcanpy buzzing irritably beside him.

Allen turned the corner, "Are you okay?! The Akuma… where is it?"

Edward was not long after him, and immediately, he felt the sudden, intense agony that he had felt earlier at Moore's house. He clutched his chest, gritting his teeth. No, no, he had felt worse pain than this, he could bear it. Turning the corner, he met a strange sight. The crowd of people turned as one to look at Edward and Allen, their faces exasperated. "There aren't any Akuma here."

"Eh?"

That couldn't be true. Edward furrowed his brows. He clearly felt the suffering of an agonizing soul. But… there were so many people here; Edward couldn't tell which one was the Akuma. He glanced at Allen, wondering if the other boy could see.

The butcher sighed, knocking the head of a boy rather forcibly, "See Jan, just because you said you were going to get killed…"

"Sorry," The cook apologized, giving a rather pointed stare to the little boy deemed Jan, "It was this guy's fault. He was screaming about an Akuma, and messing with the adults."

The boy fixed his pilot cap, glaring at the adults. "I'm not just playing around, idiot! There really is an Akuma! They're slowly invading the world! My dad told me all about it!"

Edward turned his attention back to the crowd, scanning it for the familiar agony that was associated with unnatural beings. Mai Chan had taught it to him just before the confrontation with Father, and while he hadn't been much good at it then, he had now five months of practice. Briefly, he couldn't help but wonder if Alchemy in Amestris felt this bad.

"Don't treat me like a kid! I'm telling the truth!" The kid shouted, interrupting the cook's intention of shutting him up with candy, and pointing to a shaggy looking man in a shaggy cloak, "Just a minute ago, a homeless man there got killed by a big guy with a hat! And then they put the bones of the Akuma into his body…"

Instantly, the man clamped his hands around Jan's mouth, pulling the boy back. He smiled, showing off his missing teeth, "Sorry about that, it's nothing! I was playing with the kid too enthusiastically, and he got too into it…

The villagers rolled their eyes, and made to leave as one, muttering various excuses about how they knew that the boy was overreacting.

And when they all left… Edward felt it. "Allen-"

"Way ahead of you," The white haired boy replied, his left hand already pierced through the homeless man. Allen turned to the Akuma, his blood red eye whirling with energy, "You can't deceive my eyes. You're an Akuma."

The Akuma burst.

"You're name is Jan, right?" Allen asked, serious look vanishing abruptly as Allen turned smiling to the boy, "You seem to know a lot about Akuma, but who are you?"

"KYA-" The boy shouted, tackling Allen in a hug. "An exorcist! Wow, it's the first time I've ever seen one! Was that the anti-akuma weapon? Can I see… eh?"

Edward couldn't stop laughing. Allen was knocked out by a kid!

"Ugh…" Allen groaned, "Could you please get off me, Jan?"

"Ah… right." Jan grinned, quickly slipping off of Allen. He got up, and started walking, tugging at Allen's hand so the white haired boy would follow. "My dad is a scientist for the Vatican, but he's never home, due to work. I was bored so I started to read his science notes, and that's where I leaned about Akuma! I hope that one day I'll become one of the best scientists in the world, so I can make a weapon that will instantly remove an Akuma!"

Edward felt his heart pang as he listened to the boy. Following in his father's footsteps eh?

"Anyways…" The boy continued, giving Allen an odd look.

"What?" Allen asked, tilting his head in question.

"I didn't know exorcists could be so physically weak-"

Edward burst out laughing. Allen shot him a glare.

"Hey!" Jan interrupted, pointing to Edward with an accusing finger, "You don't look too strong either!"

"What?!" Edward glared at Jan, who suddenly seemed to think cowering behind Allen was a good idea. Edward took a deep breath; no, no, he wouldn't fall into baiting again. Instead, he forced on a smile, "Well I'm a doctor, so I don't need to be physically strong."

"A doctor?" Jan drawled, "What a wimpy job."

Whimp-y?

"I'll have you know that it's very hard to be a doctor, and only a small percentage of the population-"

"Anyway," Jan's attention turned back to Allen, having determined Edward was not cool enough for his affections. Edward's eye twitched, but Allen's helpless stare at the blond stopped the red clad boy from acting on his desire to seriously hurt the little boy. Jan didn't seem to notice his danger at all, "How many Akuma have you destroyed so far? How did you get that anti-akuma weapon? How did you feel when you destroyed your first Akuma?"

Allen glanced away, looking uncomfortable, "Jan, don't as too many questions. Just like that last Akuma… you shouldn't do anything that will get The Creator's attention. It's dangerous."

Jan glared at Allen, then tossed something to him. "Here."

Allen stared in surprise at the small contraption, "An onion?"

Boom!

It exploded in a cloud of pepper.

"Haha- it's my own invention, the onion bomb!" Jan jeered, sticking out his tongue before he turned tail and ran. "You think I'm just gonna let the Akuma attack us all? No way! What do you mean by dangerous? Don't treat me like a kid, you weakling!"

"Eyes…" Allen moaned, "My eyes… It stings!"

"That kid's going to get in trouble," Edward observed, feeling bitter, "He's going to get himself into a situation that he can't resolve. An arrogant little thing."

"We should still help him," Allen said, wiping at his eyes, "He doesn't deserve the Millennium Earl, no matter what he does."

"It's pointless," Edward said dully, turning away from Allen, "Jan won't listen to you."

"But we've still got to try!"

"He won't listen!" Edward said angrily, "He's a kid who believes himself to be a genius; he'll think that even if others have fallen, he himself definitely won't! He'll have to learn for himself… you're wasting your time."

There was a long pause. And then… "But I still can't help but be concerned. I'll meet you at the train station."

The sound of retreating footsteps greeted Edward's ears.

It was one thing for somebody to tell you one couldn't always be right; it was entirely something else to actually _know_ that. At eleven, Edward had thought himself to be a genius, and as a genius, completely able to bypass the mistakes that every other alchemist had performed, despite the fact that they were probably all geniuses themselves. Jan was no doubt, very smart, and wouldn't be able to possibly understand that he couldn't very well do whatever he pleased. What Allen was doing was pointless.

Just as trying to find the Philosopher's Stone was pointless?

No! Edward stomped that thought out of his head. Trying to find the stone was not pointless! It was… It hadn't helped in the end though, had it? The Philosopher's Stone, was their father all along. Dreams and wishes, chasing them really did seem pointless, then. But in those years of chasing the stone, Edward had gained something he wouldn't trade for the world; not even for his right arm and leg. Memories.

But for Jan, was it worth it for the cost of his life? Edward would have said yes in a heartbeat, but the Elric Brothers were always special, weren't they?

Sighing, Edward walked along the cobbled streets, eyeing passing people and bustling shops as he did so, wondering if they would give him his answer. What to do? Participate in something he knew was futile, or just leave it, as he was doing now? A big part of him wanted to go join Allen, but he also knew he couldn't add anything the white haired boy couldn't say. Allen was good at that stuff, Edward could tell, and Edward wouldn't be able to contribute anything unless he spoke of his past. And he wouldn't speak of his past.

Call him a coward, call him sensible, but Edward just knew that deep in his heart, he wasn't ready to talk about Amestris to anyone yet. Throughout the ten months he had been here, he had never once spoken about his other life.

And that thought led him to think of how he had first come to be here, in the first place. He had been confused, at first, of where he was. Shouldn't he have been dead, after all? But it seemed as if death didn't want him. And his survival told a very telling tale. The Father's plans had gone wrong, and Amestris was still whole, though Edward would probably never see it again. Coming to the conclusion of an alternate universe was hard, but it was the only thing Edward could think of. Either that, or he was in the future. Why else did he never hear of Xing, when he had clearly travelled all the way around the world?

Travelled around the world… hmm, earning the money for that was not fun. Alchemy appeared not to work here, and his alkahestry was limited. Edward had only gotten Mai Chan to teach him a little bit before he went to confront The Father, but he was not a genius for nothing. Edward had figured out quite a bit on his own, if he did say so himself. Still, Edward abided by the three laws of Alchemy, and he would not turn lead into gold.

So, another profession he had to take. He could have easily done anything, probably, for despite everything, he was still a genius, and had an enormous capacity to adapt. But then… he had thought of Marcoh. The doctor who had helped many, and whom many had loved. By using the fake Philosopher's Stone, Marcoh had done legendary things, and they had all been to help people. Edward… had wanted to be like that.

And so he had learned the points of the human body, read them over until he could recite them as well as the chemicals on the periodic table. Then he had travelled. He healed whoever needed it, using a mixture of alkahestry and the things he learned from books. He had searched the world for the four other sacrifices this way. That was ten months ago.

And now… now he had another way.

It was he admitted, the main reason he had agreed to join Allen on his trip. The Black Order seemed just like the military, except that they seemed to keep up with supernatural sightings. Even Edward had heard of them while he was travelling, though he thought it more myth than fact. If any organizations would be able to track down whom Edward wanted, it would be them. Though of course, Edward would never let them know just exactly _who_ they were tracking.

It was just then, that Edward suddenly felt a wave of agony. Eyes widening, he looked in the direction out the window. Akuma! He ran to the graveyard, dodging trees and people. A large explosion rocked the direction he felt the Akuma, an in an instant the presences were gone. Allen… Edward ran faster.

He arrived just in time to see a round, rabbit-like apparition float away. "I am the creator of Akuma, the Earl of the Millennium! I shall purify the world of the corrupted 'gods' and bring the world to an end! Priests and exorcists… you can struggle all you want, but you won't be able to save the world! :3"

With one last maniacal laugh, the Earl disappeared.

"Just…" Allen whispered, "The beginning… ugh!"

Clutching his abdomen, Allen fell. Pale and thin, he fluttered to the ground like an over-trodden leaf, the stain of red acted as a sharp contrast to his ghostly visage.

"Allen!" The boy cried.

Edward felt his own heart tighten, and it took all his self will not to go running over as well. Sometime, somehow, he had come to care about the polite, sunny white haired idiot. Great.

"Jan…" Allen's hand tightened around his stomach, trying to stench the flow of blood. His breath came in short, ragged gasps, "I'm sorry, but could you please call the doctor?"

"Your friend?"

Allen shook his head feebly, "No, not him. He'd have a fit if he were to see me in this state."

"Hun- hun really?" Jan exclaimed, crouching down beside Allen. His eyes were suspiciously shiny, and jumpy hiccups interrupted his every word. "B-but, so much blood!"

Edward decided it was time to make his presence known. Walking quickly but deliberately, he quickly made his way to Allen, just catching Jan's attention as the boy glanced up. Edward towered above the two boys, glaring, "Yes, so much blood. Any more Allen, and you would have died."

Allen smiled weakly up at him, looking as pale as a spectre.

Edward felt his expression soften a bit inspite of himself. "You've done a lot already. Done something I thought was impossible. Just go to sleep; I'll take care of it now…"

Somehow, Jan had changed, and it was Allen who had done the changing. Edward could never imagine how that worked, but for others the gift to change people just seemed to come naturally. Like Al…

"Hic, hic," Jan's tears were pouring down freely now, dripping on the now sleeping Allen. He looked at Edward, a small, pained smile on his face, "You know, I take back what I said earlier. A doctor is kind of cool."

* * *

Edward slid off his glove and put his hand to the cliff, feeling the material. Iron, silicon, a tinge of copper maybe…

"Alright!" Allen said resolutely, turning to Timcanpy. "Let's get climbing!"

Without another word, the white haired boy started scrambling up the cliff, as agile as a monkey. He ignored Edward, but Edward didn't mind. He knew that Allen was only trying to keep up his courage, and could afford to be distracted. Besides, what Edward was about to do to Allen could be considered much crueller.

A wicked smile spread across the golden haired boy's face; it served Allen right, for making Edward worry like that in the incident with Jan. Of course, Edward understood Allen's need to help others; why, he himself could be like that at times, but now Edward also understood how others must have felt when he went home with dozens of wounds and injuries.

Closing his eyes in concentration, Edward felt for the Earth's vein. He wasn't as good as Mei yet, but he was getting there. Everytime he drew power to heal someone, he was getting faster at finding and using the Earth's energy. Hopefully, he'd soon be as proficient in it as he used to be with Alchemy.

Finally discovering the jackpot, Edward opened his eyes, and stuck five knives around the area. Concentrating on a transmutation circle, he forcibly willed the ground below him to decompose, and rise…

"Hah, hah," A hand suddenly arose from the edge of the cliff, and seconds later a white head popped up to accompany it. "I… I finally made it. The main headquarters of the exorcists… the Black Priests."

"Took you long enough," Edward said with a bored tone, propping his head up with a hand. He was lying sprawled across the floor, having arrived hours earlier due to his transmutation. "I was just about to fall asleep."

"How- how did you get up here so fast?" The white haired boy spluttered, panting "Oh wait… you probably used whatever your technique was didn't you? Why'd you let me climb?"

"I wanted to test out whether your injuries really healed or not." The blond said easily, getting up. He brushed off his cloak, then held out his hand for the white haired boy. "Alright, let's get going, and see what this Black Order of yours is like."

"It's Master's," The other boy said quite adamantly, starting his walk towards the gate as soon as he was up. "I… I personally feel that these surroundings have a weird feeling to them. Um… is this really the right place Timcanpy?"

Edward glanced at the little golden golem accompanying them, but it just seemed to shrug. Edward sighed.

"**Excuse me**-" Allen called up to the gate, "**I was sent here by Priest Cross Marian. I'm Allen Walker, and this is my companion Edward Elric. I would like to discuss some issues with the priests.**"

A moment passed, and then finally, a voice crackled over the speakers. "**Take the examination from the gatekeeper behind you!"**

Edward cocked his head, wondering what in the world they were talking about. Suddenly, the gargoyle-like face etched on the entranceway shifted, and popped out from the surrounding walls. Edward jumped back a step.

Allen remained much more composed. "…Hi. Nice to meet you."

The gate suddenly moved downward, making Allen's eyes widen in surprise. "X-ray examination. Determining whether subject is Akuma or human."

Allen's eyes widened, and Edward decided that a few more steps back couldn't hurt. He wasn't scared… just, practical. After all, if that thing just happened to be an enemy who attacked by shooting particle beams out of its eyes… well, Edward wouldn't put it past this world.

"This guy is outta here!" The gatekeeper suddenly bellowed.

Allen took a step back, "Eh?"

"This guy is a bug!" The gatekeeper cried, "The pentacle on his forehead is cursed! Out! OUT! The pentacle is the mark of an Akuma. This guy is actually… a friend of the Earl of the Millennium!"

"Wha-what?"

Suddenly, a boy flew out of nowhere, his long coat flapping wildly behind him. He landed gracefully, hardly making a noise as he descended gently. "You two sure have courage, coming here alone."

Edward stiffened; feeling his heart clench.

"Wa-wait a moment." Allen stammered, "I think you've mistaken me for some-"

The black haired boy suddenly lunged, drawing sword and aiming for Allen's head. Edward didn't give him a chance. Tightening his hands into fists, Edward sprang forwards with a speed he hadn't used since the battle with The Father. He estimated the black haired boy to be just as fast as he was in his current state, but Edward had an advantage over the other.

_Clang_.

The sound of metal sticking metal rang throughout the field, reverberating deep within the ground.

"What?" The dark haired boy muttered, jumping back and swishing his sword in surprise.

Edward grinned, showing all teeth. Inwardly though, he winced; great, he had damaged his arm, and now he wouldn't be able to fix it. A large slash ran up the length of his arm, his right one. Now that he was revealed, Edward ripped his skin coloured glove from his right hand, revealing the gleaming automail which had come with him. "My arm is made special. Zinc, iron, platinum, with traces of other metals… it could be said to be the most durable material on Earth. You sword won't fair very long, so why don't you show your true form?"

"Ha," The black haired boy grunted, putting up two fingers to his sword. A white glow surrounded him, almost blinding Edward. Edward shielded his eyes, just in time to see the incoming sword. Gritting his teeth, Edward raised his right arm to block the sword, but this time, the sword almost cut straight through. Almost swearing in surprise, Edward jumped back, just in time to avoid his hand cutting off.

The black haired boy sneered, "Your petty accessories can't defeat my Mugen."

Petty accessories? Edward inwardly fumed. As if that sword was really that much better! That sword… why did it seem different? How did it suddenly change from almost normal, to impossibly tough? Edward narrowed his eyes; was it possible that…?

A sudden shout interrupted his musing. "He-hey! What are you doing attacking?"

Edward titled his head towards Allen, who looked extremely confused and worried. Edward's lips thinned as he turned his focus back on the black haired boy, "Don't you see it Allen? He's an Akuma! And I think… that the sword is an extension of his true body."

That statement seemed to momentarily startle the black haired boy into submission. His sword lowered half an inch, an expression of slack-jawed shock on his face.

Edward grinned, "Got you. Now, finally want to show your true form?"

"I am not an Akuma!" The dark haired boy roared, finally snapping out of his stupor. He charged at Edward again, looking furious. Then suddenly, Allen was there, his silvery anti-akuma weapon fastening onto the glowing sword, blocking it from Edward.

"I don't see anything," Allen grunted, arms shaking from holding off the sword, "But I'll trust you."

Throwing a grateful smile at Allen, Edward reached into his inner pockets, digging out the familiar kunai. Concentrating, Edward launched the knives. The black haired boy pulled back immediately, quickly getting out of Allen's grip. Even at point blank, he still skilfully dodging them all. Seeming to find Edward now unworthy of his attention, the Akuma turned to Allen with a slightly miffed expression. "You… what is with that arm? How can it block my Mugen?"

"This is an anti-akuma weapon." Allen explained calmly, lifting his hand to display his cross insignia. "I am an exorcist."

"What?" The black haired boy blinked, then turned to the gate with a furious expression on his face, "GATEKEEPER!!"

"But… well," The gate stammered, "If I can't determine his insides, how can we know for sure? What if he is an Akuma?"

Eh?!?

"I'm a human!" Allen cried in exasperation, running up to the gatekeeper and banging on the gargoyle's head, "Well to tell the truth, I'm a tiny bit cursed, but I'm still a nice human!"

"Hmph…" The black haired boy raised his blade, catching a glint of the rising moon, "Well, whatever. If I check your insides, we will know for sure. I shall slice you with my Mugen."

Without another word, he raced towards Allen.

Edward immediately went down. The ground beneath him cackled with blue lightning, strands of energy treading together to form an all too familiar alkahestry circle. The five kunai Edward had thrown earlier had hit the spots perfectly, just as he had planned it. He grinned, his hand lightly brushing upon the circle's surface; if he had really wanted to kill the Akuma, he definitely wouldn't have missed.

"I suggest you don't move," Edward commented lightly, "You're within my circle of influence now. I can make anything happen in here."

"Like I care," The Akuma snarled, changing his direction and leaping for Edward.

The blonde's face tightened, and in the next instant the ground itself rose to his command, wrapping around the Akuma like a coiled snake. The black haired boy struggled, but even a samurai couldn't do much against the earth itself. He was trapped.

Edward let out a breath, and turned to Allen. "I can't kill him, because I can't purify souls. But he's definitely an Akuma… what human would attack an exorcist?"

"Indeed," The black haired boy muttered, going practically purple. "What human would attack an exorcist?"

"**No, Kanda- **

The Akuma's skin turned white, the veins on his head bulging unpleasantly. Edward winced, putting a hand to his temple in agony. He stared up at the black haired boy, disbelieving. The dark haired boy was releasing one dam of energy after another, which should have been humanly impossible. He knew it! The boy was an Akuma! Just then, the bindings exploded.

"**-don't**!"

Free of his prison, the black haired boy charged, sword point directly aligned with Edward's head. Tsking, Edward jumped away, knowing he didn't have enough time for another transmutation. But he had miscalculated… somehow the Akuma was even faster than before. A sting of pain flashed across Edward's chest, and crimson blood spilled across the dark earth.

Falling backwards, Edward kicked upwards, deterring the course of the sword. And just in time. Clutching his chest, Edward rolled, barely avoiding the samurai's downward slice. Damn, he wasn't prepared for this! But he'd just have to improvise. Distantly, he could hear Allen shouting about something, but Edward didn't have time to give it any attention. Putting one hand underneath him, Edward flipped upwards, jumping as far from the Akuma as he could. He needed to think of someway to stop the dark haired boy, even for a moment, so he could use alkahestry. As it was, Edward hardly had any time to think!

The Akuma charged again, but this time Edward didn't move away. He knew that as of now, his speed wasn't a match for the Akuma, not with his metal arm and leg. Instead, he stood his ground, and prepared to take the Akuma's attack head on- when suddenly, the black haired boy collapsed, coughing.

Too shocked to move, all Edward could do was stare. Could an Akuma even get sick? The dark haired boy kneeled with one leg, using his sword as a crutch. He coughed blood, his body rattling with weakness. Edward staggered forwards, falling to his knees beside Kanda.

"Get out of here," Kanda snarled, swinging his blade at Edward. Before it got very far though, he collapsed, body racking with coughs.

Fighting the delirious urge to laugh, Edward put his hands on the floor; now he had all the time in the world. Pushing away his light headedness, Edward once again concentrated on the Earth's power. The steady _drip drip_ of his blood helped him imagine the inner compositions of the human body he had made so long ago. Iron, Carbon, Nitrogen, Oxygen… slowly, he decomposed the structures in Kanda's body…

"What-" Kanda started, his voice hoarse, "Are you-ugh!"

Static electricity raced across the ground, painting a complex circle of red within Edward's five kunai.

"No Edward!" Allen's voice rang throughout the field, and Edward could hear quick footsteps creeping up behind him. "Kanda's not really an Akuma! I just cleared this up with HQ while you two were fighting; we're not enemies! Please believe me, Edward! Don't kill-"

The field cackled with blue lightning.

"…no, Edward…"

Kanda let out a scream.

Allen staggered to Edward, collapsing on the ground beside the blond. "Edward, you didn't…"

Kanda coughed, then blinked. He stood up, a stupefied look on his face as he glanced at his stomach.

"Sorry," Edward apologized, sitting back and wiping the sweat from his brow. "That must have felt weird, but rearranging internal organs often is. It's not like-" He closed his eyes again, and blue lightning danced from the ground. The sword wound on his chest stitched itself together, finally stopping the flow of blood. "-this."

"What did you…" Then, Kanda finally seemed to snap out of it. He flipped up his sword, pointing it at Edward's throat, "Talk."

"I realized it when you started coughing," Edward explained, "Demons… can't have internal bleeding, can they?"

Kanda snarled, putting his sword so close that Edward could feel the cold energy emanating from it. "That still doesn't explain why you're here, or what you are!"

"We're cleared," Allen quipped in, "So it's okay!"

Kanda's head shifted slightly towards the gate, though he didn't take his eyes off Edward.

"**It's true**," The speakers declared, "**Allen Walker is cleared! Open the gate**!"

Kanda didn't move.

A girl suddenly appeared from behind Edward, clipboard in hand. She bonked the dark haired boy, knocking his sword away. "Really Kanda, they've been cleared. You should stop randomly attacking people, it'll get you killed one of these days."

It was just then that Edward noticed that the girl's voice was slightly shaky, and a suspicious sheen was present in her eyes. Edward gulped; so he had upset a lot of people, hadn't he?

Allen also noticed. He crouched down beside Kanda, tilting his head, "So you're actually quiet a nice guy aren't you? To have someone worry for you so much?"

"Shut up," Kanda growled, walking away, "I don't want to speak to a cursed person anyways."

Allen's hand twitched, "Dis-discrimination."

"Oh don't worry about him," The girl smiled, "He just came back from a mission, so he's tired. That's probably why he'd feel like an Akuma, too."

Edward winced, feeling the sting of her words. Still… there was something off about that explanation. Yes… it was proven that Kanda wasn't an Akuma, but… if Edward's feeling was just residue, how come Allen never reeked of it? There was something off about Kanda… or perhaps… Edward blushed; he just wasn't good enough at sensing yet. He couldn't base everything on his senses; he battle today had proven that.

"So…" The girl held out a hand, "I'm Lenalee, the assistant to the supervisor. I'll be taking you to the supervisor."

Allen picked himself up, and shook her hand, face breaking out into a smile, "Nice to meet you. Come on Edward, let's go!"

"**Wait!**" The speakers interrupted, "**Mr. Edward Elric is still not allowed to pass.**"

Edward's lips thinned, but he got up nonetheless. Standing up, he flicked his wrist, using the tiny stings attached to the ends of the kunai to flip them back to his hands. They were made of a thin wire, sturdy but almost invisible to the eye; a nearly perfect weapon.

"Um, he's with me!" Allen called up, "I clear him. Besides, he's a great doctor! I was hurt really badly this one time, and he healed me within a day! Besides, you saw how he healed Kanda, right?"

Edward flushed, looking away.

"**Oh really?" **The speakers actually sounded excited, if that was possible**. "A doctor? Well in that case… you're cleared!**"

Edward blinked. While he was happy that they were cleared, he wasn't too sure about the Black Order's methods. Even if they were in desperate need of a good physician, should that really be the determining factor of letting potential spies in or not? Well… anyway.

"Aright then, I'll show you around," Lenalee said cheerily, pulling Allen away with one hand, and Edward with the other. And show them around she did. Until Komui…

The dark haired man pushed up his glasses, giving a smile that showed all teeth, "So, you must be Edward Elric. I've been _dying_ to see how your arm works."

Suddenly, Edward got a very bad feeling about this.

* * *

Edward picked up another medical text, intent on getting it read. His arm gave a little protest at the movement, and Edward had to grit his teeth to keep from growling. All last night, Komui had experimented on Edward's automail, jabbering about how amazing it was, and how brilliant Edward's mechanic was. He had barely got any rest. Honestly, if they weren't in different worlds, Edward wouldn't be surprised if Komui got together with Win-

Winry…

Edward reached into his pockets, and pulled out the flimsy piece of paper. It was a photograph of Winry and him, from the last time he had visited Resembool. She was pulling on his hair, trying to get him to drink milk, keeping him trapped on the ground with one knee. At the time, he had just been trying to avoid her and her milk-of-doom, and hadn't realized what a compromising position they were in. Al apparently had, though.

The sneaky little blond had snapped a photo with the new camera Gran gave them to celebrate their first visit that year. Somehow, Al had managed to slip it into Edward's coat, possibly so that Al could make fun of the golden eyed boy for it later, but now it was one of Edward's only possessions. One of Edward's only reminders of Amestris.

Just then, Edward heard the door creak open, and quickly stuffed the photograph back into his pockets.

It was Allen. Edward nodded towards the white haired boy, and Allen quickly made his way to Edward's table, giving the blond a condensed version of what had happened earlier that morning.

"Eh? You're going on a mission?" Edward blinked, "Already?"

"Yeah," Allen sighed, plopping down on a chair beside Edward's and burying his face in his hands, "And with the worst partner too. But there's not a lot of exorcists, and we're getting innocence so…"

Edward nodded, his book blocking the lower half of his face. Komui had explained how important innocence was the previous night. "Then… can I come too?"

Lenalee walked into the room, shaking her head, obviously having heard the last sentence. "Actually, you're being sent out on another mission Edward. There's this miracle doctor that's been appearing, and brother thought that if anyone would know anything, it'd be you. Brother said that if you wanted to stay at HQ, you should help out. Plus-" Here, Lenalee blushed, "-he's a bit overprotective, and he says your battle skills are impressive. So you're being sent on a mission with me- to the Village of Krostiv."

--

A/n: I am totally in love with EdWin, but seeing as that is not going to happen in this fic… well, perhaps I could make little flashback moments? By the way, this is purely by manga, starting from when The Father calls up the gate (ch104), but it doesn't go as planned and instead of a body…

Anyway, HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR!


	3. Innocence

Chapter 3- Innocence

Lenalee crossed her legs, looking intently at the doctor seated in front of her. He was sipping at his tea, his pinched face quite contented. Exquisite paintings hung around them, and though Lenalee was no art expert, even she could tell that they must have been expensive. The couch underneath her black skirt and pinned up navy cloak was wonderfully comfortable, and she took a moment to indulge in the soft, plush cushions of her seat.

She glanced at the boy beside her, looking like a young heir in his crisp white blouse and loose black slacks. Edward has his long haired tied back into a ponytail, looking very much like he belonged in the world of the rich. So why didn't he stay in the world of the rich?

Lenalee quickly squashed that though, feeling herself blush slightly. No, she shouldn't be thinking those things. But… Allen had a big appetite and a big heart; he was very easy to get along with. Edward… not so much. The golden eyed boy was reclusive, and Lenalee didn't want to put in the effort of befriending him as she had with Kanda. She knew it wasn't right, since Edward had healed Kanda right after, and even apologized to her, but she couldn't so easily forgive someone who had almost taken one of her precious puzzle pieces.

It was just then that golden haired boy leaned forwards, steeping his fingers together. "I would have thought that Doctor Tristo -excuse me- would have been far older, it's impressive to see such a good doctor at your age. I at first thought you were a hired secretary, to make guests feel more comfortable. Excuse me for my mistake."

Ah, talk about self compliments. If Doctor Tristo's age was impressive at 30, then what did that make Edward, who was 16? Lenalee shook her head. No, no, she had to stop with these horrid thoughts! If she viewed Edward in a bad light, everything he did would seem bad to her, no matter how honourable. She knew that, yet she couldn't stop herself.

"Oh don't worry about that," Tristo gave an embarrassed laugh, obviously taken by the blond boy's charm, "I'm glad that I'm don't look as old as I think I do."

Edward's lips twitched, but he quickly covered it up by coughing into his hand, "I am quite embarrassed for requesting this, but I am a wandering apprentice looking for a suitable master of medicine. I know that as a reputable doctor, you're probably not in need of assistance, but will you please be generous and let me in? I could do all sorts of things, like carrying your tools for you or-"

"No!" Tristo jumped up from his seat, his cup of tea crashing to the floor. His face was wild, a sharp contrast to his previous amusement. "You're one of them aren't you? Just one of those people looking for my secrets? Well I won't let you have them, I won't!"

"Please calm down," Lenalee placated, also standing. She took a step towards Tristo, hoping to calm him, but the frantic shaking of the doctor's head stopped her.

Edward leaned back on the couch, a bored expression on his face, "Looks like he's the one."

"What do you want with me?" Tristo asked shakily, taking a step back and almost tripping over his chair.

Lenalee shot Edward a small glare; honestly, did he _want_ Tristo to call the police? She sighed, and turned back to Tristo with a pleasant smile, "Don't mind my companion, he's hopeless at phrasing things. Don't worry, we won't hurt you, or even touch any of your stuff if you don't want us to."

Tristo looked a little reassured, "Alright, then what _do_ you want with me?"

Lenalee put her right hand to the pin on her cloak, undoing the clasp. Flinging the navy cloth to the ground, Lenalee took yet another step forwards, proudly displaying her silver starred insignia which had been previously covered by the dark blue cloak. "We are the Black Order, looking for Innocence which causes strange phenomenon to occur. We need it to combat demons, so please can you help us find some? We have reason to believe that you know about something like it; because Edward says that the things you're doing shouldn't be possible for a normal doctor. Don't you have anything like that?"

Tristo blinked, and sat down with a sigh. He buried his hands in his face, looking defeated. "No, no, I'm sorry. I don't have anything like that. Please, just go."

Lenalee opened her mouth, wanting to argue some more. She knew that he knew something, and he just wasn't telling them. She needed to convince him to… Suddenly, Edward stood, placing his hand on her arm, and shaking his head at her. He bowed slightly at Tristo, "Thank you for your time. We'll take our leave now."

The doctor nodded into his hands, not looking up, "Yes, yes, goodbye."

Without another word, Edward made to leave, tugging Lenalee gently behind him. Finally, when they had made it out the gate, did Edward let Lenalee go. Charles, the finder, looked up from his seat beside the gate, an expression of anxiety on his face. The finder picked himself up, and bounded up to them, "How'd it go?"

"Not well," Lenalee replied in confusion and a hint of anger, glancing at Edward, "Why'd you force us to leave?"

"Because," Edward drawled, putting his hands into his pockets and looking back at the house with an intent stare, "He was obviously lying. He does know something."

Well… that didn't explain anything. But Lenalee waited patiently, knowing that Edward would probably explain.

"If you'd just kept questioning," Edward continued, turning back to Lenalee and Charles, "He still wouldn't have told us anything about it. He'd just become more wary. It was best to leave and come up with a new method to find out where the Innocence is."

"And how will we do that?" Lenalee wondered aloud.

Edward seemed to have been waiting for this question. A cat like smile spread across his face, giving him a rather predatory look. "Simple. Espionage."

"Hun?" Lenalee looked at him a little worriedly, surely he didn't mean… spying? "But that's…"

"Unethical?" Edward shrugged, "Who cares? We have to get this Innocence don't we? It'll save him and us a whole lot of trouble in the end."

Lenalee pressed her lips together, displeased. She didn't like this method, not one bit. It was unethical, immoral, and completely heedless of Tristo's feelings. She supposed they would have to steal the Innocence too. But… it was probably the only way they could finish this mission quickly. Finally, she sighed, "Fine then, though I don't like it. I think you and Kanda would get along well- you're both so focussed on finishing the mission, no matter what method you use."

"What, that Akuma?" Edward snorted, crossing his arms. "Yeah right. We were trying to kill each other on the first day, remember?"

Lenalee's lips twitched despite herself. She was really starting to see the similarities between Edward and her long time friend. "And you're both so discriminative too."

Edward turned away, ignoring her. "So here's the plan. We sneak into his house while he's busy, and then we just wait and see what he does to his patients. Then, we should be able to easily steal the Innocence."

"But," Charles argued, "Who knows when the next patient will come? It might take days…"

Edward whipped around to face the finder, an evil smile spread across his face, "Well, that's where you come in…"

* * *

Lenalee and Edward hid behind a small bush, waiting for the doctor to go out and tend the rather abused Charles. Even on his spot by the doorstep, Lenalee could see that the finder's face was in extreme pain, his leg refusing to move underneath him. The noblemen's clothes that Edward had transmuted for Charles as consolation hardly helped the finder any.

"Are you sure you weren't a bit too extreme with Charles?" Lenalee whispered, managing to convey her disapproval even in the near silence she was restricted to.

"It's not extreme at all," Edward whispered back, somehow able to sound patronizing. "It has to be something worthy of the 'miracle doctor' after all."

"But what if Tristor doesn't heal Charles? Then what?"

"Then I can fix him," Edward shrugged, "You know that 'skill' I displayed when we first came to the Black Order? Well I use that when I'm healing, so I can do a lot of things regular doctors can't do."

"Then how do you know Tristo doesn't just have the same skill as you?" Lenalee asked, looking truly curious.

"Because," Edward explained, "There were some injuries that he defeated that even I couldn't cure. Besides, why do you care so much? It seemed to me that exorcists don't value finders all that highly."

Lenalee opened her mouth to argue, but then had to shut it again. She blinked, thinking about Edward's words. Was it true? Sure, she knew Kanda certainly didn't care about them, but did she…? Lenalee thought back to all those times where she had simply requested the finder to do their duty, but hadn't even thanked them afterwards. She was so focused on her friends, that she didn't even notice an important aspect of her life! A blush crept up her cheeks; she would definitely be nicer to finders next time!

"Hey," Edward spoke, jolting her out of her thoughts. He stuck five knives into the ground, and gave Lenalee an intent look, "The doctor's coming out- get ready!"

Nodding, Lenalee raced to the back door, just in time to see a complex rune appear onto the doorknob. The air cackled with blue lightning, but thankfully the doctor was too busy tending to Charles to notice. Without wasting a moment, Lenalee pushed the door open, quickly followed by Edward. Closing the door behind them, they raced though the rooms, making sure to avoid the front foyer.

Edward moved through the rooms fluently, eyes glittering, and Lenalee suddenly felt a chill down her spine. He had never been planning to talk the doctor out of it! The previous visit was simply to get the layout of the building, so that their espionage mission would go easier! She felt a bubble of anger well up inside her, though she wasn't sure if it was from not doing something so dishonest on purpose, or for not telling her.

They hid behind a door, and as the doctor came in, supporting Charles, Edward motioned for Lenalee to follow him. The crept along the heavily decorated walls, shadowing Tristo as he walked through one room, and then another. Finally, Tristo seemed to pause in one room, and without warning slammed the door shut.

Looking at each other in surprise, Edward once again dug his kunai into the ground, making two small peepholes into the walls.

The doctor took out a needle, and wedged it inside Charles's forearm. A moment passed, and finally, the finder's eyes fluttered closed.

"Alright," The doctor called, "You can come out now."

A girl of about eight years old walked into the room, carrying a large, life-sized doll in her arms. The doll looked frighteningly realistic, like a structure one would use to teach a class. But, with an eight year old girl carrying it, Lenalee had to admit that the picture looked rather ridiculous. The girl shuffled over to Charles, and put a hand over his leg. She closed her eyes, and the room filled with a soft, peaceful glow. Lenalee's eyes widened; it couldn't be…!

The wounds on Charles's mangled leg disappeared.

Her doll's leg on the other hand, crumpled. Every single wound that had been on Charles appeared on it instead, making the otherwise normal doll look demented in its new form.

The girl's face lit in a brilliant smile, and she hugged the doll tighter. "Thank you Anne, I'm sorry for hurting you, but you heal much faster than this Mister right here, and you like to help too, don't you?"

Tristo turned his eyes to her, sneering, "Talking to your doll again? I thought I told you to stop; it's annoying. Ah well, whatever makes you work your magic I guess. Go ahead, talk to that stupid doll, just do it out of my sight! Dumb street girl, if it weren't for me picking you up, you wouldn't even have that doll! If you dare talk to 'Anne' in my sight again, rest assured that I will take her away!"

The girl's lips trembled, and she immediately looked down.

"Well, well," The doctor cooed, looking back at Charles with an absolutely wicked gleam in his eyes, "You're off the hook for today, because of this patient! He's the son of some duke you know? You can tell by his clothes. We'll be sure to get a lot wealthier with this!"

"I don't care about that," The girl murmured, turning to walk away, "I just want to cure people."

Tristo's face suddenly twisted, and he whirled around to face the girl. He grabbed her by the collar, lifting her up off the ground. Ignoring her little gasps of pain, his face turned demonic, "You'll only cure whom _I_ tell you to cure! You won't go and heal beggars again! Your doll only has a limited use, and once that quota is fulfilled, you can't seem to heal again until your doll gets better. Last time you went to heal the beggars, I couldn't do anything for the noble I was attending, and I was disgraced! You're not healing anyone I don't want you to!"

The little girl's eyes filled with tears, but she bit her lip, refusing to let them fall. Edward's fists clenched at the poor treatment, but Lenalee had more of a reaction than that. Her mind flashed back to her own childhood- being forced to bear Innocence for the will of men. Being tied up… constrained… Suddenly, without a conscious consent, her Dark Boots activated.

She didn't mind. Without even telling Edward to get out of the way, she kicked at the wall, leaving a pile of rubble in her wake. Surprised, Tristo dropped the little girl to the ground, who coughed violently. Lenalee stepped forwards, a fierce glare in her eyes, "You've been found out Doctor Tristo, by the Black Order, and you won't escape.

Tristo shook, falling to his knees in terror. "You- you-"

Lenalee didn't feel like being overly merciful. She took another step forwards, knowing that her armoured uniform must have looked menacing to the regular citizen, "You will be stripped of your title and privileges, left to be a beggar on the streets. Since the use of Innocence should not be used for money, your earnings due to it will be confiscated."

She didn't really have the authority to do that, but she was the director's sister, and for once she was willing to beg her brother for something. This man- this _monster_, didn't deserve anything less.

"N-no!" Tristo suddenly lunged forwards, grabbing the little girl by the neck. The girl squealed, but Tristo didn't pay any attention to her, instead focusing a crazed stare at Lenalee. "Don't come any closer or I'll- she's the thing you're seeking isn't she? So if she gets damaged then- argh!"

Two long spiral spikes had shot up from the ground, piercing Tristo's arm. His hands spasmed, letting the little girl go involuntarily. Lenalee ran to the little girl immediately, checking her over for injuries. The spirals retreated, and the carpet took its place, wrapping Tristo in a prison of immobility.

"Are you alright?" Lenalee asked the girl worriedly.

The girl nodded, rubbing her throat. Then, she crawled towards Tristo, hugging her doll closely and putting her hands on Tristo's arms.

Edward moved forwards, grabbed the girl's wrists, stopping her. The little girl looked up at Edward with slightly betrayed eyes, no doubt thinking that he wanted to use her just as Tristo did.

"He still took care of me," The girl said softly. "So I want to heal him."

Edward shook his head with a gentle smile that Lenalee didn't know was possible on the blond boy's face. "Your doll has limits doesn't it? Well, I'm a doctor too, so let me heal Tristo."

The girl blinked, and her face broke out into a brilliant smile. She scooted backwards, and watched in awe as Edward did his work. Lenalee had to stop herself from watching in awe, as well. She had only once seen Edward heal, and that could hardly count, as she had thought that he was trying to kill Kanda. But this sight… was rather amazing.

Edward's eyes were closed, and for once a peaceful expression flittered across his face. The blue lightning seemed to dance instead of slash, and somehow the faint blue glow seemed a lot more serene. Slowly, the wounds around Tristo's arms closed, leaving not even a scar. Lenalee couldn't help but be amazed.

Edward opened his eyes again, his golden orbs glowing with something otherworldly. "Let's go."

Nodding, Lenalee stood, holding out her hand to the little girl beside her. Smiling, the girl took her hand, getting up in an instant.

"My name's Lenalee," Lenalee smiled, looking at the girl with a gentle expression, "He's Edward. What's your name?"

"Maria," The girl replied in a small voice, gazing up at Lenalee in wonder, "Are you a superhero?"

Lenalee blinked, and laughed, "No sweetie, we're not. We're-"

She hesitated, and glanced at Edward, who seemed to be performing another transmutation. She knew that this girl was compatible, but how old was she? Eight? Lenalee didn't want to curse anyone else with the life she had led. If it had been the doctor, she would have had no problem bringing him to the Black Order, but Lenalee couldn't condemn an eight year old.

"We're going to find you a better home," She finally concluded, deciding in her heart that there was no way she was going to let another person experience the same thing she did. She wouldn't allow it. Edward would just have to agree.

"Re-really?" The little girl asked, a tentative smile spreading across her face, "Then are you angels?"

Angels? Ah, didn't she wish it were so. Lenalee shook her head, tugging gently on the girl's hand. "No, I'm afraid we're only human, but don't worry, humans can be nice too."

"Oh I know that," Maria replied wisely, hugging her doll closer with her free hand. She looked towards the Innocence, a tender expression on her face, "Don't we Anne? There are some really nice people outside, though the doctor doesn't let us out much. Once, I didn't listen to him though, and I-"

She paused, looking so sad that Lenalee could practically feel her heart break.

"You will get all the best as of now," Edward smiled, suddenly appearing in front of Maria with a bundle of clothes in his arms. He set them down next to Maria, and scratched his head in slight embarrassment, "They're not very good, but they'll do for now. We'll get better ones for your- um… Anne later, but right now, can you deal with these?"

Maria's eyes widened, and in the next instant she had tackled Edward to the ground, hugging onto his legs tightly. "Thank you! Thank you-"

She blushed, getting up again. Ducking her head, she shifted her foot shyly, timidly. "Ah, sorry mister. I'm sorry for being so wayward."

"Don't apologize, Edward doesn't mind." Lenalee quickly assured, and then threw a glare that warned that he'd _better_ not mind.

Edward groaned slightly, slowly picking himself up off the ground. He shook his head, giving a smile to Maria, but his eyes looked strangely sad, "I don't mind at all. It's been a long time since I was tackled like that… And I keep wishing I would be tackled again."

"Re-really?" Maria stammered, looking absolutely blissful as she raised her head with a huge smile on her face. "Then- then I'll tackle you again sometime! For sure!"

"Eh-he," Edward smiled painfully, and gestured to an unused corner of the room, "Why don't you put some clothes on Anne first? She looks chilly."

Bobbing her head happily, Maria complied, scurrying over to the corner with Anne in one hand, and the new clothes in the other. As soon as she was out of earshot, Edward threw Lenalee an asserting look.

"Is that Innocence?" Edward asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes," Lenalee muttered, feeling a flush of guilt as she considered her next words. It would be one of the first times she lied, but it had to be done. "So we'll have to take it. But Maria's too young to be an effective exorcist, and it'd be a waste of time to bring her back to HQ.

Edward's eyes were piercing, and Lenalee had the uncomfortable feeling that he had seen right through her. Still, he nodded in consent, "I agree, she'd most likely be a hindrance to the Black Order at that age. We should find her an orphanage or something."

Lenalee felt a bubble of rage well up inside her. Maria wouldn't be a hindrance! She'd be brilliant, because having an Innocence that healed would be helpful no matter what your age! The only reason Lenalee was pretending otherwise was because- Lenalee blinked, then felt a warm, dazzlingly smile spread across her face. So, Edward was more like Kanda than even Lenalee had thought, "You're actually being kin-"

Edward quickly turned away, no doubt embarrassed. Well, Lenalee wasn't going to let him get away with that… but his next words stopped her. "So what are we going to do about the finder?"

The finder? She had completely forgotten about him. Feeling a blush rise up on her cheeks, she gave Edward a hesitant look, "I…"

But thankfully, Edward's question seemed more to himself than anything else, "He has a mixture of powerful chemicals in his bloodstream, and it'll probably take three hours before he even wakes up. By that time… Man I don't want to come back to this place, let's just leave him a note. From what I heard, he's prepared for this type of thing right?"

Lenalee pursed her lips, deciding not to get so caught off guard again. She thought for a moment about Edward's proposal, and nodded. Tilting his head in consent, Edward dug into his pockets, pulling out a sheet of paper and a pen. Scrawling a quick message, he stuck it onto Charles' chest, and then took a few steps away from the bed.

"Let's go then," The blond boy directed, lazily eyeing the entranceway as he sauntered past.

Lenalee cocked her head, giving Maria a slight, questioning smile. Nodding enthusiastically, Maria skipped forwards, hugging her doll tightly in one hand and practically dragging Lenalee with the other. Laughing, the black haired exorcist quickly followed, feeling happier than she ever had in a long time.

They looked around for hours for an orphanage, although there couldn't have possibly been even that many. Still, they didn't know the town well, and were prone to getting lost. When they did find an orphanage, Lenalee always stayed a while to inspect it, which took even longer. But, Lenalee wanted the best for Maria. Finally, they seemed to find one.

"I like it here," Maria said contentedly, sighing happily as she sank deeper into her chair. She held out Anne in front of her, tilting the doll this way and that as she admired the new dress. "Anne likes it too."

They were in the lounge; the place used for adults wanting to adopt, or in this case, someone needing to drop a child off. Lenalee and Maria sat facing each other, while Edward sat on the window ledge, one knee hugged loosely to his chest. The room was indeed nice, and so was the rest of the orphanage. Edward hadn't been pleased about the lack of books, but he didn't make a big fuss about it, and Lenalee decided that it was the lesser of two evils. The kids here were actually nice, and very accepting. She thought Maria could do well here.

But… there was one more issue they had yet to discuss. Glancing around, she quickly made sure that there was no one around other than the three of them. Good. The patron of the orphanage had decided to give them a time to say goodbyes, and no one was to disturb them.

Lenalee leant forwards, placing her hands on her knees, "Maria… you know how Anne can heal people?"

Maria nodded enthusiastically, "Yep! Anne's the best! I've seen other dolls, and none of them are nearly as good as Anne."

"Well…" Lenalee said hesitantly, "That's because Anne's an Innocence, a special substance that has magical powers, you could say. I have one myself."

Lifting her leg, Lenalee silently asked for the Dark Boots to activate, and in a flash of light, her calves felt the familiar, restricting touch of her Innocence. Her throat constricted; she hated having to explain, and disillusion the eight year old about the rosy world, but it was better than Maria keeping her innocence and being in constant danger. Perhaps… perhaps Maria would forget about this once they were gone, and live her life normally.

"With these boots," Lenalee forced herself to explain to Maria's wide-eyed look, "I can jump anywhere. Likewise with your doll, you can heal anyone. But, with power comes responsibility. There's an evil being in the world, who creates demons from a human's despair. When someone dies, some people want to bring them back, and the creator uses that anguish to create Akuma. The Akuma then takes on the form of the person who called them back, so they're virtually impossible to detect. Then, they kill to evolve. They can only be defeated using Innocence."

"So…" Maria whispered, "That's Anne?"

Smart child. Lenalee nodded grimly, "Yes, that's Anne. Since Innocence is the only thing that can destroy them, Akuma are constantly trying to destroy Innocence. Unfortunately…"

"They'll try to get Anne," Maria finished bleakly.

Lenalee felt her heart break. She swallowed, unsure if she could continue. Thankfully, Edward came to her rescue.

"So you'll have to part with it if you want to live," The blond said coolly, not moving from his perch by the window. "Or else the Akuma will be after you, and they don't care who they kill. Everyone around you die as well. Do you want that?"

Maria flinched violently, and looked away. She gulped, her hands trembling, "I don't- I don't-"

Lenalee sighed. Edward had been too harsh. She leaned forwards, extending a hand to pat Maria reassuringly. Maria jumped back before Lenalee's hand could land, clutching Anne to her desperately. She shook her head wildly, curly strands of brown hair slapping at her face.

"Go away! Don't touch Anne! You can't take her from me, you can't! She was my first friend, my first…" She bit her lip, tears visible in her eyes, "You're just like the Doctor! I won't let you take Anne!"

Without warning, she bolted, pushing through the door and slamming it shut behind her.

Edward sighed, leaning his head back against the wall.

Lenalee frowned at the blond, "You shouldn't have been so hard on her."

"She needed to know," The medic said softly, "It's better if she knows now and makes the decision after long thought, than if she were to make the decision on sparse information and regret it for the rest of her life. Don't worry, she'll come around. If it's true what you said that your Innocence reflects your personality, I don't think Maria will want to endanger others."

"Do you really think she'll give up Anne then?" Lenalee murmured, "The way she talked about her Innocence…"

She couldn't imagine it. How could Maria like her Innocence so much, when it was obviously just using her? Lenalee brought her legs up onto her chair, fingering the hard material of her Dark Boots. She had always hated her Innocence, how could Maria like hers so much?

As if reading her thoughts, a small, fleeting smile spread across Edward's features, "The gift of healing, is very different from the power of combat."

Lenalee's lips tightened, and she couldn't help the glare she gave the newcomer. Was he trying to rub it in? But no… he looked sad, sitting on that lonely window ledge, staring outside as if he didn't belong here. And then Lenalee remembered, the frightening skill he had displayed when fighting Kanda, how thoroughly he had been researching medicines when she had found him for this mission. No, Edward was talking from personal experience, of someone who had enough of fighting, and decided to heal instead.

Lenalee felt her eyes soften. Their newcomer wasn't bad at all, was he? Everything he had done so far, seemed a cover for his true feelings. Lenalee had been too blind to see if before, but looking at him now, with his sunspun hair falling gently across his features, his golden eyes heart-rending and wistful, she wondered how she had missed it.

He made himself out to be the bad guy, but everything was calculated with him. He had seen the corruptness of Tristo way before she had, and planned for it accordingly. Hurting Charles wasn't because he was sadistic, but because he saw no other option of infiltration. If Lenalee remembered correctly, Edward had actually done something to Charles to make the pain go away, though Lenalee hadn't paid much attention to it at the time. With Maria now, it was the same thing. Every word Edward said was meant to be biting, but also meant to help Maria heal in the long run. Why hadn't Lenalee seen it before…?

Suddenly, Edward crouched over, his face contorted in an expression of pain. He was shaking badly, his face taunt with sweat. Feeling a stab of worry, Lenalee jerked upwards, running over to Edward's side. "Are you okay?"

"Go," The blond commanded, his breath coming out in harsh gasps. His eyes feverish, he pushed Lenalee away from him, "Get Maria! There's an Akuma here! You're faster- I'll catch up."

Lenalee's eyes widened, and she stood frozen for a moment. No… _no_! Then, her exorcist instincts kicked in. Activating her Dark Boots, she prepared to depart.

"Wait!" Edward's weak voice stopped her. There was a moment's hesitation, then… "Be careful. This one feels… I dunno, stronger?"

Level Two! There was no time to waste then! Lenalee kicked off, blasting thorough the roof. She didn't care about property damage; she had to take care of the Akuma before it found Maria! Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Lenalee scanned the city, wondering where the Akuma could be. A sudden, piercing scream split the city, and a second later an alleyway close to the orphanage came crashing down. Lenalee didn't waste an instant- she sprinted to the scene.

The Akuma had revealed its true form, ugly and twisted as its nature. It had blades where his hands should be, and it stood upright like a human. Lithe and agile, the Akuma looked like one made for speed.

Maria was not far ahead of it, facing the creature with an expression of terror. Anne was still clutched in her hand, but the dress was ripped and shredded to pieces. Her lips trembled, and tears flowed freely down her cheeks, "You… you… those misters…"

It was then that Lenalee noticed the carnage around them, and it took all her willpower not to barf. The bodies of passerbys who only had the sin of being in the wrong place at the wrong time littered the alley, soaking the street in red. Some had been fortunate enough to have been turned into dust by the Akuma bullets, but not everyone was so lucky. Many had their limbs cut off, or bodies sliced in half, ensuring that they died a slow and torturous death.

The Akuma advanced, showing his teeth in a grotesque grin, "You're next missy."

Lenalee decided it was time to act. She didn't care if this was a Level Two and she didn't have backup- she had to save Maria. Racing towards the Akuma, she jumped, pushing her legs together to hit maximum velocity. Before the Akuma could even raise a hand, she had ploughed through it, her Innocence glinting in savage glory.

The Akuma jumped back, and she flipped to Maria's side, standing protectively in front of the little girl.

"What's this?" The Akuma hissed, purple liquid flowing out of his stump, "An exorcist?"

Lenalee nodded, raising one leg in preparation to kick. She charged once again.

The Akuma gave a hissing laughter as he swayed slightly, and completely avoided Lenalee's attack, "You won't get me again. You're too slow. The only reason you got me the last time was because I was surprised, see? But I'm going to make you pay for making me lose my arm, when I had finally evolved…"

The blade on his remaining arm glowed, and suddenly discs of light shot out at her. Eyes widening, Lenalee quickly jumped, just barely dodging them all. A loud crash rang in Lenalee's ears, as the buildings behind her crumbled to the floor. She didn't have time to give it any heed. She flew towards the Akuma, willing her speed to the max. But it still wasn't enough for the flexible, sinewy beast. The Akuma simply bent his body in ways humanly impossible, avoiding nearly all of Lenalee's attacks.

A wide smile spread across the demon's face, and the Akuma's arm glowed once again. Tensing, Lenalee leaped, calculating the best ways to avoid the attack.

But it wasn't aimed for her.

Maria's scream pierced through the air, loud and penetrating. Lenalee felt her heart stop. Feeling numb, Lenalee turned from the demon.

But Maria wasn't cut open. Edward held her in his arms, standing a little ways off from where Maria had been previously. Sobbing, the little girl clutched her right leg, and Lenalee suddenly noticed the deep gashes n the limb. The doll had been covering the wounds before, but now Lenalee could see… the horrid angle Maria's leg was bent.

"Lenalee! Watch out!"

She reacted to the shout more than anything else. Without even turning, she leaped, just avoiding the sweeping swipe of the demon.

Edward set Maria down, gesturing for Lenalee to go over to them. Lenalee complied.

"We can't move Maria," Edward murmured as soon as Lenalee was within range, his face pale. "Her right leg's broken, and… since she healed Charles earlier on the same leg, Anne can't… "

Immediately, Lenalee understood. The Innocence could only heal one body part once, and after that… There must be a certain time limit for renewal, and they had not reached it yet. Anne was virtually useless for Maria until Anne's leg fixed itself. Lenalee bit her lip, her body trembling, "Then… I'd hate to say this but… Maria will just have to deal with the pain. It's better than…"

Edward gritted his teeth, shaking his head. "It's not that. If we move her now her leg will be… I won't even be able to fix it. It's that bad. We've arrived too late."

Horror flooded Lenalee, "It's that bad? What do we do? Edward, this is a Level Two, and worse yet, its strength is in its speed and flexibility. Even I can't compete with it because it always dodges my attacks."

Just then, blades of light once again harried in their direction. Gritting her teeth, Lenalee turned and kicked away each incoming blade, dancing through the sky like a butterfly. Eventually, the torrent stopped, leaving Lenalee panting. It would have been easier to dodge, but she couldn't possibly leave…

Edward's lips thinned, "Maria's Innocence seems to have a limitation, does yours too?"

"Only of my body," Lenalee gasped, trying to suck in as much air as possible. "But I'm pretty sure I can hold on until you two get out of here."

"Not possible," Edward frowned, "Unless…"

"Unless?" Was it possible that Edward had a plan in this type of situation?

"It seems that the Akuma must recharge before sending off barricades of blades, so we'll use that time," Edward said quickly, moving in front of Maria. "There's no point in you trying to distract him, since he'll probably just aim for Maria. If you defend Maria all the time though, you'll tire out eventually, and we'll all die. So… what we have to do is… beat him before you tire out."

Lenalee's eyebrow twitched; yes, she knew that already. The question was, _how_?

"Agh! It's at times like this I wish I had Innocence. As it is, I can't even scratch the guy, no matter what my speed is," Edward muttered in frustration, messing up his hair. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face Lenalee with a determined look in his eyes. "I'll have to perform a transmutation- er, that thing that you saw me do with Kanda, but it won't harm the Akuma, especially if it's Level Two. I've tested it out during my travels with Allen. However, it'll immobilize it, which is what you need right?"

Lenalee nodded, feeling a glimmer of hope return to her. Why hadn't they thought of this earlier?

"But, I'm not sure how long it'll hold him for. My alkahestry is not as strong as…" Edward shook his head, "Anyway, you'll have to be right there when it activates, so that you can act as soon as possible. It might figure a way out otherwise, then we won't get another chance to trap it again."

Lenalee thought about this for the briefest moment. It was a good plan, but… "What about you guys? Without me here, how'll you defend yourselves? If what you said about the time frame between attacks is true, at least allow me to get rid of another barrage first."

"You said this was a Level Two right?" Edward asked fiercely, "Have you ever defeated a Level Two?"

"Well, no…"

"Than we can't take the chance! You need to be at the best of your strength when you attempt to take it out, or else it might survive! Lenalee, you must go before it sends another barricade at us. Look-" Edward took a deep breath, his voice the gentlest Lenalee had ever heard it, "We'll be okay. Believe me, I'll make sure of it."

Tears in her eyes, Lenalee whipped around and raced for the Akuma, seeing out of the corner of her eyes Edward stick his five knives into the ground and losing his eyes in concentration.

The ground glowed blue.

The Akuma didn't give them a chance- immediately, he launched another attack,

Lenalee felt her heart drop as the blades went whizzing past her. But… but Edward would be okay, right? He was just as fast as she was, if not more. He could definitely… he could definitely… she would just have to trust him. She had to concentrate on her own attack. She couldn't abandon the plan, she couldn't let Edward down. She had to take this chance!

The ground exploded. The earth bubbled, and mounts of lava-like dirt rising to entrap the Akuma.

"What the-?" The Akuma struggled, but to no avail. After all, how could one fight the earth itself? Lenalee didn't give it a chance to think of a way. Calling on her Innocence, she slammed down on the Akuma. Not able to dodge like it normally did, the demon didn't stand a chance.

"Argghhhh!" The demon exploded in a cloud of light.

Feeling the energy drain out of her, Lenalee deactivated her Innocence. It had worked. Sighing in relief, she landed softly on the ground, turning to Edward and Maria in happiness. They had done it. Now… Now…

_No_…

Edward!

She raced towards him, almost stumbling with shock as she finally made it to his side. She fell to her knees, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "No… Edward! Why are you- how could you be- but you said-"

"I guess…" Edward swayed, and fell forwards. Lenalee quickly caught him, feeling his barely perceptible tremble. He lifted his head, giving a weak smile to Lenalee, "…this is retribution."

Lenalee felt her heart break. Though she wasn't a medic by any means, and she could only see his back, even she could tell Edward didn't look good. Slashes ran across his body, soaking her clothes and skin in a dark red. Only the gleaming metal of his right arm and left leg remained undamaged. He hadn't avoided the blades at all. Coughing, Edward weakly reached for his array, "Lenalee… I need to heal-"

"Yes, yes, of course," Lenalee nodded, shifting Edward closer to his circle of knives. "Of course, you can heal right? Haha, why am I worrying."

"Yeah…" Edward murmured, placing his hand on the array, "Why are you worrying…?"

He closed his eyes, in what Lenalee assumed to be concentration… the ground flickered a faint blue, and Lenalee heard Maria give a little gasp of surprise. Lenalee smiled slightly, waiting for the wounds on Edward's body to heal, as it had done when he fought Kanda.

It didn't come.

The smile fell from her lips. The outstretched hand fell limp, his body feeling like a sack of potatoes on Lenalee's knees.

"Edward? Edward?" Lenalee shook the blond slightly, but he didn't open his eyes again. She wanted to shake him harder, to force him to get up, but she didn't dare to agitate his wounds. Biting her lip, she looked down at Edward with tears in her eyes, her voice coming out in a broken gasp. "Why won't you wake up?"

Maria finally seemed to snap out of her stupor. She crawled over to Edward, Innocence still clutched in her hands. It was then that Lenalee noticed that Maira's leg seemed to be completely healed.

"He…"

Maria nodded shakily, and put a hand on Edward's back, closing her eyes in concentration. The air hummed with a faint green, and large, long gashes started appearing on Anne. Slowly, the wounds on Edward's body receded.

Maria's eyes flew open, but the glint of hope within them was crushed when she saw that Edward still wasn't moving. "He's not… he's not…"

"It's… it's fine," Lenalee said unsteadily, her voice refusing to come out louder than a whisper. She swallowed, taking a deep breath; she had to be strong for Maria, she had to. "He's probably just faint from blood loss. He'll be fine once he gets some rest."

She had to believe that. She had to.

"Ye-yeah." Maria murmured, "That has to be it. Anne can't heal blood loss, since she doesn't have any blood. Right Anne?"

Lenalee nodded, closing her eyes. She felt streaks of something wet flow down her cheeks, but she chose to ignore them in favour of carrying Edward. Wiping away the tears on her shoulder, she opened her eyes again in determination. Taking a step forwards, she looked back at Maria with a faint smile, "Let's get this idiot to the hospital."

* * *

"He's awake now," The nurse said tenderly, smiling at the anxious Lenalee, "You may see him."

Nodding, Lenalee shot up from her seat, swaying slightly from her vigil in the waiting room. It was dumb she knew, because it was hardly as if depriving herself of sleep was going to help Edward any, but she couldn't help it. Somehow, she felt that it was her fault. If she hadn't been so cold towards Edward in the beginning, or if she had seen the flaws of his crazy plan…

Shaking her head, she headed towards Edward's room, gently sliding the door open. Her throat constricted when she saw the blond sitting up on the hospital bed, his face as pale as the sheets. He was arguing with another nurse, face twisted in an irritated expression, but with no flush of anger to back it up.

"I don't need to be here! I'm only suffering from blood loss! I'm a qualified doctor; I know what I'm talking about!"

"Well maybe you should check your qualifications," The nurse snorted, "If you seriously think that you can just waltz out of here after losing the amount of blood you loss and still be perfectly fine, then you're more of an idiot than I thought. I heard that Tristo was a fraud, but I didn't think there'd be this many false doctors running around."

Edward sighed in frustration, gripping the sheets tightly, "For the last time, I'm not- Lenalee."

He had finally caught sight of her. Looking surprised, he gawked at her for a moment, then quickly glanced away guiltily.

The nurse sighed in relief, "Your friend? Good, maybe you can convince him to stay in bed. I'll leave then so you have some time together."

Without another word, the nurse strode passed the ponytailed girl, and slammed the door shut behind her. Lenalee stared at the shut door for a long moment, then turned her glare on the blond, "You don't want to stay in bed?"

Edward shifted uncomfortably within his sheets, still not looking up. "Well, you know… hospitals."

Lenalee's lips thinned as she stalked up to Edward, slamming her hands down on the side of his bed, "You don't want to stay in bed, after all the worry you gave Maria and I? After your promise not to get hurt? You don't want the chance to heal?"

"I-I-" Edward stuttered, then paused in surprise. He finally looked up, his golden eyes widening, "Lenalee, you're-"

"Why am I surrounded by idiots?" Lenalee sniffled, her tears creating small, wet splotches on the bed sheets below.

"I'm sorry…" Edward murmured, his voice gaining a soft quality, "I really am."

They stayed like that, lost in their own thoughts but needing the other's company. Just then, the door was flung open.

Lenalee whipped around, quickly wiping away any residue tears, "Charles!"

The finder shifted, looking slightly guilty. "Um, look- I'm sorry to be interrupting a moment here, but this was all the time I could spare you guys. Miss Lenalee… if you don't mind, there's something I need to tell Master Edward."

Something Edward needed to know, but Lenalee couldn't hear? She suddenly got a very bad feeling about this. Giving a slight cough, she smiled nicely at the finder, "I'm not as delicate as one might think, Charles. I'm sure whatever Edward needs to hear, I can hear too. After all, I am the vice-supervisor."

Charles hesitated, but there was nothing he could do against an order authority, and Lenalee knew that. He sighed, and nodded his consent. Lenalee felt a little bad for doing this to him, but she needed to know what was going to happen to her friend. She couldn't allow anything to happen to him, and she would do everything in her power to stop the Black Order from manipulating him.

Charles coughed, "Anyways Mr. Edward, I'm here to brief you on your new mission."

Lenalee's head snapped around, green eyes focussing on Charles. "What?"

"It says here you have a mission with Mr. Kanda," Charles stated, digging out a piece of paper from his breast pocket and reading it off, "Because um… Kanda's latest mission with Walker nearly killed him, so the Supervisor wants to send a doctor with him. Your rendezvous point is at Tist Village, and you have a week to get there. If you rest for three days before leaving Mr. Edward, you'll still get there with one day to spare."

"But- but-" Lenalee protested, "Edward is injured too. It's not fair that he and Kanda are getting missions. Shouldn't I go…?"

Charles looked uncomfortable, "That's not my place Miss Lenalee, you'll have to take it up with your brother. As it is, he wants you home."

"This- this-"

"It's fine," Edward muttered, "I accept the mission. You can go now."

Bowing, Charles quickly left.

"Why did you accept?" Lenalee questioned, sliding down to the ground.

"Like I said, blood loss is nothing." Edward's voice was slightly amused, but underlying grim, "Besides, shouldn't you be happy? I'm practically being ordered to heal your friend."

Lenalee bit her lip, drawing her knees up to her chest, "You're my friend too."

There was a long pause, and then a sigh. Edward's voice was gentle, but also firm, "I'll be fine, and I'll make sure Kanda will be too. After all, it wouldn't do for my reputation as doctor to be ruined by him."

Lenalee's lips twitched despite herself, "You're all the same, you guys. You take on the world as if it were nothing, but you don't really feel that way, do you? It's all hidden inside, and you don't let anyone see it. Kanda, brother… you're all that way."

Edward made a face, his voice light. "A thing in common with that Akuma? Thanks, Lenalee."

Ah? Lenalee bowed her head, hiding a small smile. Well, she supposed she shouldn't have expected Edward to suddenly start showing emotions just because she of her words. He had long practice after all, of hiding everything.

"By the way," Edward hesitated, "How's Maria?"

"Ah…?" Lenalee blinked. Truthfully, she had no idea where Maria had went after they delivered Edward to the hospital; it was as if the girl disappeared. Lenalee hadn't really given it much thought, too consumed by her worries about Edward, but now…

Lenalee stood, "I'll go check on her."

"How is her leg?" Edward prompted, then flushed slightly at the startled look Lenalee shot him. He looked away, muttering, "I need to show these nurses that I'm a first rate healer."

Lenalee let a brilliant smile spread across her face, "It's perfect."

Edward let out a soft breath, "That's good."

" But you know," Lenalee continued, "You really should consider…"

The black haired girl trailed off, realizing her audience had fallen asleep. Right after he had heard that Maria was okay, probably. A tender smile made its way on Lenalee's face. So Edward wasn't as unaffected as he let on, then. Good, he needed the rest. Quietly, Lenalee slipped out of the room, and decided to make do with her promise of finding out what happened to Maria.

She found the girl in the kitchen, reading a thick book about medical practices.

"Maria?" Lenalee couldn't help her surprise, "Can you understand that?"

Maria nodded, "Yeah, Doctor Tristo made me read these types of books all the time, so I could understand what to do when people came in with different injuries. And I'm especially going to need it now."

"Ah yes?" Lenalee felt a flutter of sadness in her heart; were no children allowed to be just children these days?

"Besides," Maria smiled, "I'll have to do much better if I ever hope to become better than Mr. Edward in healing. He was really amazing."

"You were amazing too," Leanlee replied gently.

Maria's smile faltered. She immediately bowed her head, looking like she was studying her book intently. "I… I wasn't amazing. If I were amazing, I'd have healed Mr. Edward like he healed me. He wouldn't have to be in a hospital right now."

Oh? Was that what was bothering her? Lenalee sighed, seating herself beside Maria, "Edward doesn't blame you. Think of how useless I was, I didn't even heal him at all. If he doesn't blame me, than he doesn't blame you. In fact, he's really upset that you didn't come see him."

Maria's head shot up, "R-really?"

Lenalee nodded, thinking back to her last words with Edward, "Yes. You're worrying him I think, because he doesn't know how you are."

Maria's lips trembled. She sniffed, pulling out Anne from beneath the chair, which Lenalee had failed to notice before. "Alright then! Me and Anne will make sure nothing bad happens to Mr. Edward!"

Lenalee bit her lip. Oh no, not at a time like this. But she had to leave soon, and she couldn't leave leaving Maria with the wrong impression. The black haired girl cleared her throat, giving Maria a sympathetic look, "Maria… you can't keep Anne. You've seen what those demons who are after Innocence can do."

"I know that." Maria nodded determinedly, all of her childish cheer disappearing into the stern face of someone who had seen dozens die in front of them, "That's why… I've decided to join the Order."

The… Order? Lenalee felt her chest constrict. No… no it couldn't be. But how… but why? Why would Maria join the Order? She was only nine for Pete's sake! How did… how did…

"Who told you about that?" Lenalee asked sharply.

"Some people called Charles, and I talked to them. They told me that I could join the Black Order."

"No," Lenalee shook her head, feeling her heart turn ice cold. If the Black Order's superior officers had indeed learned of Maria, then even Lenalee could do nothing about it. She felt her childhood flash by her eyes, and Maria's smiling face replaced by a horrid expression of pain. "No."

"I'm the only one who can do it," Maria urged, tugging at Lenalee's dress insistently, "I've also heard that from Charles. You didn't tell me that Innocence users were rare. I want to help out too, especially after what I've seen yesterday…"

Lenalee still couldn't stop shaking, "But- but-"

"I won't even see the battlefield," Maria insisted, "I'll be like a nurse, right? This is what I want to do Lenalee, really."

It didn't even matter if Maria wanted to do it or not, not anymore. The Black Order had learned of the little girl's existence, and they would certainly make sure not to let go of her. Lenalee had failed.

It was better than, if Maria kept on believing that she was making her own decision, and not being forced into it. Then perhaps, she wouldn't feel as if she were in a constant trap, like Lenalee did. Yes… yes perhaps this was for the best. Maria's determination would help her in the end. Maybe… maybe…

"Lenalee?" Maria's voice was concerned

"I'm- I'm sorry," Lenalee's voice cracked, "I'm just a bit tired. I haven't slept at all since Edward came here you know. I- I think I'll go get some sleep."

"Okay then!" Maria smiled, burying her face in her book again. "Then get lots of sleep please!"

She was still, just an innocent child after all.

Lenalee moved as a zombie to the outside of the ward, and collapsed against the wall behind her. The door to the library swung shut, isolating the little girl in the mound of dusty books and separating her from Lenalee. Without the light of the library, the corridor was cast into a shadow of darkness, its cold walls turning oppressing and sinister. Lenalee felt the irony of the setting, and she couldn't exactly suppress the laugh that bubbled up within her. Maria… Maria was going to join the exorcists… Maria was going to join the exorcists… Lenalee felt the tears fall from her eyes as she curled into a tiny ball and sobbed her heart out; another child was going to join the bloody war, and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

A/n: Could anyone actually tell that I don't like Lenalee? I hoped I portrayed her as realistically as possible, and let none of my bias through. Anyhow, I'm not quite sure I'll be continuing this fic... okay, don't give me that evil glare, it's just an honest opinion. Our internet got cancelled, so I can't catch up on D-Gray Man over the summer like I originally had planned, and to be honest my other FMA crossover fic is taking up more of my brainspace/time. However, this story was never meant to be continued for a long period of time, and I actually already had the first three chapters written, so really I was just debating whether to put them up or not. What I've been doing for the past six months is edit when I had the time.

**IMPORTANT**: Would you as readers think it's better for me to take this story down since I'm not really planning to continue it (or if I do, updating will be a snail crawl), or should I just keep these three chapters up as I originally planned so that people looking for a DGM/FMA crossover have a small reprieve?


	4. The Village of Tears

A/n: Alright, you've all convinced me to continue with this. Like I said, I can't guarantee updates, but this story will go on. Thank you for the support.

p.s. I know Yeeger episode is a filler in the anime, and I did say I would stick with the manga, but this chapter had too much potential. Besides, poor Allen's not getting enough spotlight.

p.p.s. Someone suggested that the 'I'm a qualified doctor' thing should take place of the short jokes, and I absolutely LOVE that idea. To whoever it was (sorry, I did try to find you, but sadly couldn't) KUDOs!

Chapter 4- The Village of Tears

The train lumbered on, the outside scenery flashing by the golden framed windows. It was an open isle, and there weren't any compartments, but maybe that was just because he had been too embarrassed to demand a first class cart. The seats were compact; they had both a front and back seat, looking like an upside-down T shape when viewed from the side. The window ledge even cut into the seating space, making the two-seater more of a couch for one very large person.

Allen sat back on the plush purple cushions of his seat, and let out a sigh. Well, it was a lot better than the travelling arrangements he usually got with Master. Sure, Master took all the luxurious reservations –usually ones with woman- but Allen had to make himself scarce and bunk in with the cattle. It had been a hard life…

Um… best not to dwell on the past now; he didn't have to live like that anymore!

Yeah, he was part of the Black Order now, which was starting to feel like home… just a little bit. When he had gotten back and received the welcoming party of his life (Lenalee and Edward unfortunately, hadn't made it back by then), Allen had finally started to feel like he belonged somewhere.

He'd never really noticed it before—after all, he'd always been travelling. Travelling with Master, travelling with Mana… Allen never had felt that a single place could hold him down, make him feel the need to go back once everything was done. But now… now the Black Order was starting to take a special place in his heart…

The food was great, the people even better. But of course, there were the missions, and the Akuma who called him. The Black Order was only really, a place a transit for his next destination in which Allen could free the Akuma's souls. That was his promise to Mana after all.

So here he was, right after he had just gotten back from his mission with Kanda. He was on his way to General Yeeger, to deliver a suitcase of surprises to him. Still, this mission was supposed to be a quick one, beyond easy. Apparently he'd be back at Headquarters in no time.

Once again, Allen glanced at the black suitcase to his left, wondering once again what could be in it now that his thoughts had brought the subject up. His mind nagged at him with the temptation to open it. Surely Komui wouldn't mind if he just took a little peek…?

Before he knew it, Allen's hands were moving towards the suitcase, his fingers twitching in anticipation. After all, what could be so important that it had to be delivered to a General pronto?

"…Allen?"

Allen's head whipped towards the source of the voice, an innocent smile already plastered on his face, "Yes?"

Edward stared down at him blankly, standing with a brown suitcase held in a gloved hand in the middle of the train isle. The blond scratched his head, "Woah, Allen, it is you. What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a mission for Komui," Allen said, not expecting Edward to pop up but taking it all in stride. After all, that was what being Exorcists were all about wasn't it? Dealing with surprises and meeting up unexpectedly with friends. "I'm supposed to deliver this suitcase to General Yeeger."

Edward gave a crooked grin, sliding himself into a seat that was directly across from Allen's, "So why exactly were you trying to open it? You know you could get court marshaled for that."

"Court marshaled?"

Edward stared at him, and then smacked his head as if he couldn't believe there was such an idiot in the world, "You mean you joined a militant organization and don't even know what a court marshal is?"

"No…" Although now that Allen thought about it, he thought he remembered Master being referred to as 'Marshal' sometimes. "Is it a rank?"

"No it's- agh, you know what? It doesn't matter what it is! The point is, you don't know the basics of military disciplines, and you're joining a potentially dangerous organization. You could get yourself executed!"

Allen looked down, feeling bad. He fidgeted with the edge of his exorcist clothing, his mind awhirl. "It's true… it's true I don't know much, but exorcising Akuma is what I do. It's what I live for. Even if I didn't know anything about the Black Order, I'd still look for Akuma, but the Black Order provides a better way for me to use my Innocence. Or at least, that's what Master said. And despite Master sometimes being a complete madman, he rarely lies about things like this. Maybe I'm not a military expert, but I'm an Akuma expert."

Edward drew a breath, and for a moment Allen thought the blond would berate him even more, but then Edward just seemed to sigh and deflate. "Just… just read up on it, then."

Read up on it? Allen could have groaned. It wasn't that he hated reading, it was just… he had better things to do. Like eating, or sleeping, or training, or hunting Akuma, or beating the crap out of people in cards…

For a moment Allen wondered how in the world Edward knew so much about military disciplines, but then he realized that the blond had probably just _read up on it_. After all, Edward liked reading, didn't he? Besides, Edward was some kind of genius, right? Of course _Edward_ would have found out everything he possibly could have before joining the Black Order.

Allen felt like an idiot, which made him feel depressed, which made him want food…

"-llen? Allen!"

"Huh? What?" Allen's head shot up, the image of the sandwich in his mind dissipating to reveal Edward's annoyed face. Allen laughed nervously, "Eh-he… so what are _you_ doing here anyway? Did you finish your mission?"

"Hm…?" Edward's annoyed countenance seemed to instantly disappear, replaced with a contemplative sorrow, "Yeah, we did."

Allen blinked at the sudden mood change, but then remembered his own mission for the Order. It hadn't been easy to swallow, what had happened with Lala. He wondered if… Edward had experienced something similar. Allen hesitated, "Did something happen?"

"I suppose." There it was. That bitter smile again. "There was a girl, only eight years old. She also had Innocence and the Akuma targeted her. Don't worry, she didn't die, but… Allen, by any chance were you—"

Edward's question was cut off by a loud whistle that signaled the end of their train ride. Allen was glad for it. He had a pretty good idea what Edward had wanted to ask, and Allen wasn't sure if he wanted to answer. Sure, he could give the surface details about his emotional state at that time, but he knew it wasn't what Edward wanted.

It seemed that Allen would rather not answer, after all.

"Looks like we're here," Allen said with a smile as the train jerked to a stop. He stood up, grabbing the suitcase by the handle and heading towards the exit door. He could practically feel Edward's gaze on his back as Allen made to leave, but Allen didn't want to acknowledge it. He hopped off the train, and started towards the terminal's exit, when he heard someone behind him.

Allen turned around, blinking in surprise when he saw Edward hop off the train as well. Surely this place wasn't also the location of Edward's and Kanda's joint mission?

"You're just delivering, right?" Edward said with a shrug, stalking forwards until he was beside Allen, "That shouldn't take too long. I'll accompany you for a bit—anything to delay meeting with Kanda."

"He is a jerk, isn't he?" Allen grinned, but just as quickly as it came, the grin faded with worry. Kanda may have been a jerk, but even Allen had to admit that when push came to shove, the dark haired boy really pulled through. Plus, the Japanese boy was kind in his own way, even if his way was unconventional. "Is it really okay for you to delay like this though? Kanda was pretty injured when I last saw him."

"I think," Edward said, his eyes distant, "That Kanda will be fine."

Allen opened his mouth to ask why, but it was just then that a shout got his attention.

"Allen? Allen Walker?"

Allen whipped around towards the direction of the sound, seeing a middle-aged man in a finder's uniform. He had a short beard and dark brown hair, and was racing towards them. He stopped just in front of the two boys, brushing his cloak off as if he had not just run forty meters. The train whistled again, and sped off.

The man looked Allen up and down, appraisingly, then held out his hand, "You must be Allen Walker? I'm a Finder of Yeeger's unit, my name is Thierry."

Allen smiled, and shook the hand. "Ah, pleased to meet you. I am indeed Allen Walker. Thank you for taking the trouble to pick me up."

Thierry nodded, and then his eyes shifted over to the spot beside Allen. He smiled, "And who is your friend?"

"Edward Elric," Edward muttered, "Doctor."

"I see. We have heard about you. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Elric."

There were a few more muttered greetings, and when all that was done, Allen held out the suitcase, "Supervisor Komui asked me to deliver this to Marshall Yeeger."

Thierry nodded, then turned his heel and started walking, "Very well. Please follow me."

"Ah?" Allen was a little confused, "Um, if you're from Marshall Yeeger's unit, couldn't I just give this suitcase to you and then you could give it to Marshall Yeeger?"

"Oh," Thierry turned back to Allen in surprise, "Oh, it doesn't quite work like that. The reason that an exorcist was asked to make this delivery rather than a finder was because there was a high chance of this item being intercepted. Thus, an exorcist has to do the delivery in able to make sure that it reaches its target."

Edward eyed the finder warily, then snorted, "Yeah right. If exorcists had to be delivery men, then there'd be no one left to fight the Akuma."

"Perhaps it seems redundant," Thierry said mildly, "But it's a special case for the four Generals. Because it's too inconvenient for them to go back to HQ, they get a special delivery. I agree with you that none of the other exorcists get this treatment, however."

Edward's face was dark, and Allen decided it would be best to get going before the blond could explode. Why exactly would Edward explode, Allen wasn't sure, but he knew he had to stop it.

"Well then," Allen said cheerily, perhaps a little too cheerily, "Let's get going."

And so they got.

They walked for a while in the calm greenery, but it wasn't in an appreciable quiet. Edward was grumbling as they went, probably regretting his choice of staying with Allen. Thierry looked as if he were trying to enjoy the landscape, but his expression was strained. It wasn't long before Allen couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Um…" He shuffled his shoes, "I heard from Mr. Komui that Marshall Yeegar is a strict man. Is that true?"

Thierry turned his head to look at the white haired boy, a barely perceptible smile of relief on his face, "Well, he likes his manners and formalities, but he's a nice guy at heart."

"A nice guy? The Marshall?" Allen couldn't keep the surprise—no, it was outright _shock_—from his voice.

"What's the matter, all of a sudden?" asked Thierry, looking worried.

Allen scratched his head, "I'm sorry, it's just that 'nice' and 'Marshall' don't really go together, in my mind."

He flashed back to Master, and shivered.

Thierry chuckled nicely, though he didn't look like he really understood what Allen was thinking. "Marshall Yeegar is a nice man indeed. He knows so much about the world, and teaches it readily. Do you know what this butterfly is called?"

He was pointing to a butterfly that had fluttered across their path.

"No," Allen admitted, ashamedly. He had never had much time to study things like these, not when he was in the circus and it didn't matter, and certainly not when he was travelling with Master.

Edward glanced at it, "Monarch."

"Huh?" Allen said.

"Mr. Elric is correct," Thierry smiled, "This is a Monarch butterfly. It's a common butterfly which propagates throughout Europe and Asia."

Allen blushed, feeling a little bit embarrassed that he seemed to be the only one who didn't know about butterflies. He had been hoping Edward wouldn't know either, but he should have known better. It was really, really hard to be a doctor after all, and it required a lot of intelligence. His friends' occupation couldn't just be done by any type of person, unlike Allen's. He shook his head, trying to get back into the conversation so that Thierry wouldn't be left wanting. "Did Marshall Yeegar teach you that?"

"Yes, he did. He's sort of like a professor. I hear he was a teacher originally, so I suppose that's natural."

"Well, he certainly does sound nice."

And Allen meant it. He wished that Master had taught him things like that. Instead, Master had been too busy running away from debts and making Allen pay them. He sighed, his thoughts in gloom as they walked towards wherever their destination was. Soon they came up to a village, with nice straw roofs and people bustling about.

Thierry led them to a carriage, where an old man with a lot of smile lines was waiting. Allen realized that this must be Yeegar, and he could hardly believe it. Thierry was right; he _did_ look nice. With Marshall Yeegar were two other finders, whom he introduced as Takagi and Kouga.

"Well," Yeegar said, looking both Allen and Edward up and down. He stepped out of his carriage, "We've got two growing young men who've come all this way to visit us, so let us not be skimpy. We will eat in the town tonight."

And so, they went back into the town.

Yeegar walked beside Allen. "You were Marshall Cross's apprentice, weren't you?"

"Um, yes."

"That must have been difficult."

"Um, well…" It had been. Very, very difficult. But to say so would make him seem ungrateful. "Oh, no, not at all! I thank God every day for my master!"

Edward snorted.

Allen glared.

"He's not really the best at human interaction," Yeegar said, a note of amusement in his voice that told Allen he had not been deceived. "But at least his desire to eliminate the Akuma is stronger than anyone else's."

What?

"That is why he took you as his disciple, I suppose," Yeegar's voice turned wistful, almost sad. "You were born with the Innocence within you. As you know, we five Marshalls carry many Innocence fragments with us, and try to find their hosts. I currently have seven in my possession. I know not how many Innocence fragments and hosts I will be able to find while I yet live but I must continue, that this fight might see its conclusion as quickly as possible. Now here we are."

They had indeed, arrived at their destination. It was a building much bigger than the ones surrounding it, and it was obviously a very popular restaurant. The company of six slipped in, and Yeegar called for a table. The waiters showed them to their seats. Allen moved to take out his wallet, but Yeegar stopped him.

"Do not worry, I will pay for this meal, as my thanks to you."

Allen gaped up at the man. 'Marshall' and 'Paying' in the same sentence was unheard of, unless there was a 'not' in between. Then again, Allen was quickly realizing that Marshall Yeegar was very different from Master. Still… "No, but I can't let you pay. I'm just doing my job is all, so you have nothing to thank me for—"

"Thanks not for the delivery," said Yeegar gently, even as a waiter arrived with plates of steaming food. "But for becoming an exorcist."

W-what?

"Though you may be a host, it is painful indeed to send one as young as yourself to the battlefield. I figure it to be for the best that you eat well, at least, while you are a member of the Order."

"Marshall Yeegar…" Allen didn't know quite what to say.

"Well I don't know about Allen," Edward said, thankfully interrupting Allen's awkward sentence, "But I'd like for dinner…"

And then, he proceeded to list off an impressive array of foods. Allen liked to eat, but he was no gourmet expert. He stared wide-eyed as Edward rattled off names of foods which he had never heard of, and didn't act the least bit embarrassed about it.

Edward, Allen realized, had probably grown up in a rich family. That was probably why he was a doctor so young as well. For some reason, this made Allen sad, as if there were now an inseparable gulf between the two of them. Nobody else thankfully, seemed to notice Allen's change in mood.

Marshall Yeegar simply looked amused by Edward's choices, "My, you do know your foods, don't you? You are the doctor I have heard so much about, then?"

"Yes," Edward replied stiffly.

"A very intelligent young man, then. I would like to thank you too, Mr. Elric, for helping the Black Order."

"Yes," Edward said dryly, "You are thanking me, by getting all those dishes I wanted."

Allen kicked him under the table.

"Ouch! What was that for!" Edward said tightly, glaring at the white haired boy.

"For being rude!" Allen hissed.

Edward sulked, and Yeegar bit back a smile. Takagi let out a laugh.

Edward's glare was instantly turned on the finder, and Allen had to admit that it was an impressive one. It was almost as scary as the guardian of Mistress Anita's. Takagi instantly shut up, gulping.

"What?" Edward demanded.

"No—nothing," Takagi stammered, "Ju—just that I never expected the exorcists to be so childish, is all."

"I'm not childish!" Edward snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Allen. His arm came up so fast it almost took Allen's nose off. "He's the one who started—"

And then, as if suddenly realizing how _absolutely childish_ such an argument was, Edward cut himself off. This time, the only one not laughing was Marshall Yeegar, but even he couldn't hide the mad twitching of his lips. Edward crossed his arms, and sulked until the dishes came. No amount of prodding would get him to talk again.

When the dishes _did_ come, Allen forgot all about Edward Elric.

Whatever Edward had ordered, it was good, and Allen's mouth was watering even from the smell of it all. He attacked the dishes with relish, taking bits and pieces of each plate that came.

"This is delicious! I'm starved!"

"I see." Yeegar smiled, his eyes disappearing behind wrinkles of laughter. Allen kept eating. "And even still?"

To be honest, Allen knew his eating habits unnerved people, but he had stopped letting that bug him after he found out just how hungry he could get. Instead, he went on happily eating, "Yes! This is amazing!"

"I heard that parasitic Innocence hosts had enormous appetites, but even so…"

Allen reached for another bowl, but nothing was in there. What? When had the others ate that particular- oh! Allen flushed, smiling guiltily, "I'm sorry, it looks like I ate your shares as well!"

"Not at all, eat as much as you'd like." Yeegar raised a hand, and called for the waiter again.

"It's just as you said, Mr. Thierry." Allen said happily to the finder, before turning back to the Marshall, "You really are a nice man, Marshall Yeegar. I'm sure that when you were a teacher, all the children loved and respected you."

"No, I was not a good teacher at all. I… could not save any of the students I loved so much."

"Your students?" And then, it hit him. "No…"

"Yes. It was nigh on forty years ago…"

When Marshall Yeegar finished the story, Allen felt like crying. It was… it was too sad! Too unfair!

How could something like that happen to such a nice man?

"I've fought ever since then," Yeegar concluded, "Hoping to avert tragedy. But tragedy seems to follow me where ever I go. You must have experienced some of it yourself, Allen Walker."

Allen closed his eyes, and then opened them again. He felt that after a story like that, he had to reciprocate.

"I made Mana… I made the man who raised me, the only family I had, into a demon." Did that even begin to describe what he had done, what Mana had meant to him? No, not really, but Allen wasn't sure he could bare his soul as easily as Yeegar had done. Mana was… "I destroyed that demon, as well. My left eye was cursed, and gained the ability to see the demons' souls."

"I had heard. Then you became Cross's disciple and became an exorcist, correct?"

Allen swallowed, and nodded. Silently, he thanked Marshall Yeegar for pushing the topic forward; somehow, the wise old man had known that Allen didn't really want to go into the details.

"At first I decided to atone for what I'd done to Mana," He turned to Yeegar, seeking approval, "But now I fight not to atone, but for my very life. I fight to lay those poor souls to rest, and that my life might have meaning."

Allen looked down, at his hand, at his Innocence. Oh how he had hated that hand before, but now… "I was born endowed with the Innocence, so it is my duty and the only way I can make up for having made my most precious person a demon…"

Yeegar laid a hand down on Allen's shoulder, "You've done well."

Allen looked up in shock, to see the kind face of Yeegar staring down at him.

"You've done very well indeed to refuse to curse your unhappy fate and live on," The old man said with a small, encouraging smile.

"Marshall Yeegar…"

"Is it that much of a surprise?" Edward snorted, drawing Allen's attention to him. The blond was staring moodily at a glass of water, swirling the contents with one gloved hand. "What you're doing there… is pure selflessness. Heh, when I started my journey I wasn't nearly as… and I'm the one who's supposed to fight 'for the people'."

Allen blinked, a little confused. Edward had trailed off by the last sentence, as if he had drawn into a world of his own, and Allen wasn't sure if he was supposed to be privy to it.

Finally, Edward shook his head, turning molten eyes to Allen once more, "Don't be stupid, of course you're doing good. If you think otherwise, then no amount of books can allow you into the Black Order. I'm sure the Marshall agrees, right?"

Yeegar nodded. He smiled down at Allen, his voice warm as his hand tightened encouragingly around the boy's shoulder, "I know why you and Joanne chose to recall your friends' souls. No one can blame you for it, even if they are an exorcist. Indeed, the pain and sadness you feel will surely become a point of strength in your career as an exorcist. You will be motivated even further to save their souls."

Allen's vision got blurry.

"What's the matter?" It was Thierry. He sounded concerned.

Allen blinked, and realized that he was crying. He quickly shook his head, and realized that Yeegar had taken his hand off his shoulder. He turned his head around, smiling weakly at Thierry, "Ah, I just got overwhelmed there… I'm sorry."

He quickly tried to wipe away his tears.

_I wasn't wrong… I wasn't wrong to become an exorcist, Mana._

Edward and Yeegar shared a glance, but Allen didn't pay much attention to it. He felt much too overwhelmed.

The rest of dinner was a quiet affair. There was small talk from all sides, but everyone made sure to stay away from anything that could potentially cause emotional reactions. Finally, dinner had ended.

They walked back out of the restaurant. On the way, Allen bumped into a grown woman with dark skin and long black hair.

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologized, bowing low.

The woman only gave him a dirty glance, and continued on her way to a seat.

"Sheesh," Edward muttered, "Some people. No manners."

"Like you?" Yeegar asked amusedly.

Edward flushed a dark shade of red, and he turned a heated glare at the General, "What'd you just say?"

Yeegar shook his head, a slight smile on his lips. They were currently walking down the streets of the town, back towards Yeegar's carriage. "I'm sorry my boy, but you just remind me of this one student I had. He was always trying to make himself out to be the toughest person in the world, and not letting anyone get close to him."

Edward's glare, somehow, seemed to become even more intense. "Are you trying to imply something?"

"Maybe," Yeegar said with a smile, looking up at the quickly darkening sky, "I just wish I could have told that boy that whatever experiences he's had, not all of the world is like that. There are those who genuinely want to help, if he would have just let them."

Edward snorted, and looked away, crossing his arms. His voice had gone soft however, completely opposite of his angry body language. "I think… that your boy already knew that, but he also knew that no matter how much they wanted to… they _couldn't_ help."

"I wonder," was all Yeegar said in reply.

Allen looked between the two, a little bit confused. He wondered if Edward was trying to make Yeegar feel better about the boy that Yeegar couldn't help, but he thought there was something more to it than that…

"Home sweet home," Thierry muttered before Allen could do anything. They had arrived back at the carriage.

The four made their way in. Allen was surprised by the interior. The carriage had looked tiny from the outside, but the inside was surprisingly roomy.

"Pull out the couch, will you Thierry?" Yeegar asked mildly, and the founder hurried to do as he was bid. Allen noticed that at the back, there were two bunk beds, one for Yeegar and the other for Thierry no doubt. He supposed that he and Edward would be sleeping on the couch this night.

They chatted a little more, before they finally decided to turn in for the night.

"Will you be alright?" Allen asked Edward as they both settled down on the couch. He had his exorcist robes as a blanket, but Edward did not have one. It wasn't particularly cold in Yeegar's coach, but still…

"I've slept in worse places," Edward mumbled, and took off his outer red coat in one swift motion. He snuggled into the couch and pulled the cloak up to his chin, looking unbelievably childish in that moment.

Allen had to suppress a laugh.

"Ah!" Edward suddenly cried out, sitting up.

"What's the matter?" Allen asked, also sitting up.

"I have something in here, and I don't want it to get crumpled while I sleep," Edward explained, his attention focused solely on whatever was in his pockets. He had started rummaging through them, and wasn't even looking at Allen. "It's… very important to me."

Allen bobbed his head contently. He understood the significance of certain objects.

Seconds passed, and nothing turned up. Edward's brows furrowed, his movements becoming more frantic and harrowed. Yeegar and Thierry glanced over, obviously wondering what the commotion was about.

"What…?" He muttered, sounding agitated, "Where…?"

Allen straightened, a hint of worry colouring his tone, "Is it not here?"

Edward shook his head, looking frustrated, "No." And then, quite suddenly, he stood, a light frown on his face as he started pacing across the carpet, "There were two instances where I took off my cloak after departing from the train, which was the last time that I checked to see it. One was right now, and I've found nothing. That means that it must be at the restaurant."

No sooner than he had said those words, Edward started towards the door to the carriage.

"Wait," Yeegar said, making Edward paused and glance back at him with impatience. "I know that you can probably take care of yourself, but it still isn't safe for a young man such as yourself to go out this late at night."

Edward snorted, tapping his feet, obviously just wanting to leave. Still, the blond did have some manners, and he stayed to answer the question. Sorta. "And who are you going to offer me as protection? Him?"

He jerked a thumb towards Thierry, who flushed a bright red.

"Don't be rude," Yeegar chided, "And yes, I was going to ask Thierry, if that's quite alright with him?"

Thierry didn't look pleased with the prospect, but he nodded nonetheless.

Edward's face was turning darker and darker with every passing moment. "Look, I don't need a babysitter or a—"

"Um," Allen interrupted, and all eyes turned to him. He shifted a little under all their gazes, but told himself to forge on. "Um Marshall Yeegar sir… you said that as long as someone goes with Edward to town, it should be alright, right? It can be anyone?"

Yeegar's eyes brightened, "Ah, yes."

"Then, then may I go with Edward?"

He thought it was the best solution. Edward didn't seem to keen on being alone with Thierry or Yeegar for some reason, so Allen thought that perhaps the blond just needed a familiar face. Or perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Allen was around his age. Allen wasn't sure of the reason, but Edward was acting differently than usual.

They walked out of the coach and back towards the town at which they had dinner. Allen took a moment to simply enjoy the cooling evening air, before he finally decided that his friend needed some confrontation. After all, Yeegar had been nothing but kind, and it wasn't fair that Edward acted so hostile towards him, especially when Allen knew that Edward was equally as kind.

"You pulled a Kanda back there."

Edward's head snapped to Allen's direction. "What?"

Allen puffed out his cheeks, "Why were you so hostile towards them, Edward? They were only trying to help."

"I don't trust them," Edward replied instantly, then paused. He hesitated, looking away and if Allen read it correctly, embarrassed, "Well, he just can't be that kind and get that kind of rank, right? I mean, to get up there, you have to step on some people's toes. What's he trying to pull by being all fatherly and stuff?"

Allen frowned. For some reason, the conversation between Edward and Yeegar earlier that day drifted into his mind, and with a dawning realization, he 'got' what they were talking about. "Edward… have you had a bad experience with the military?"

"It's more like, have I ever had a good experience with them?" Edward muttered, and then raised his voice. "Well it's the military isn't it? War and weaponry… is that ever supposed to be a good thing?"

Evidently, the first part wasn't supposed to have been heard, and Allen respected the blonde's wishes. He didn't ask, though he was dying with curiosity. He coughed, and decided to reply to the second part of Edward's statement. "But the Black Order is necessary… besides, we don't fight people, we fight Akuma."

Edward went tense, and although Allen couldn't see his face, he did see the tightened shoulders and picked up pace of the walk.

And then, Edward rubbed his eyes, and all the tension was gone. "Ah, you're right. It is different here. Sorry… it's just habit, I guess."

Allen wasn't quite sure what Edward meant, but he took that it had something to do with the blonde's past. He wouldn't push however. He wasn't one of those people.

"So you promise to give Marshall Yeegar a chance?" Allen asked, prodding Edward gently.

"Alright, alright," Edward said, sounding displeased, but the faint smile on his lips gave him away. "I suppose there's no harm in it."

Allen smiled, and their conversation turned to lighter things. And then, just when the restaurant was within sight of them, Edward tensed, stopping dead in his tracks.

"What's the matter?" Allen asked, having actually gone forward a few steps before he realized his sarcastic companion was no longer beside him. He walked backwards, throwing his friend a concerned look. There was an expression of pain screwed upon Edward's face, and his knuckles were completely white against his clenched fists.

"Akuma," Edward breathed, and Allen felt his heart skip a beat.

And then, without warning, Edward started pelting down the streets. Allen immediately followed after him, knowing that the blond was going after what he had sensed. Tugging Timcanpy out of his inner pockets, Allen quickly awoke the little golem, giving him instructions to find Yeegar and tell him that there were Akuma in town.

The winged golden ball flew off, and Allen inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. Now the Marshall would know.

They ran until they were at the edge of town, the edges of civilization blurring away and leaving them only with hard rock. And still, they kept running. Finally, Edward screeched to a halt, and Allen stopped with him.

Panting, Allen looked around, but he did not see any Akuma. A huge beige coloured wall of rock towered in front of them, and Allen wondered for a moment if that was why Edward had stopped. And then, he spotted the hole in the wall, or rather, a cave of some sorts.

Allen's eyes widened as he remembered what Thierry had said about this town, and how it used to support a mine. That was no doubt, the abandoned mine.

"The Akuma are around here somewhere," Edward said through gritted teeth, looking around distrustfully, "but where?"

Allen shook his head, "I don't see anything. But, my eye only reacts if I see an Akuma directly, so I guess they could be hiding or something...?"

He trailed off hesitantly, not all too sure about his assessment. After all, what reason would the Akuma have to hide? And yet, he trusted Edward's judgment completely. So then, what was the purpose of the crafted demons?

Edward brought a hand up to his temple, kneading it softly before suddenly, shaking his head, turning molten golden eyes on the entrance to the abandoned mine. "They must be in there."

Without waiting for Allen's reply, Edward started racing towards the cave entrance.

Allen quickly made to follow, but it was just then, that his eye reacted.

The white haired boy gasped as four level ones and one level two arose from behind the stone wall, obviously having been lying in hiding the whole time. He still had no idea why they would act as they did, but that was irrelevant.

Quickly he invoked his Innocence, just as the level ones drifted over to the clearing and started firing their rounds at the running blond.

"Edward—!" Allen cried out, but it was already too late. Edward was standing at the entrance of the cave, the perfect target for the Akumas as they let out a barrage of bullets to his general direction.

Edward leapt backwards, quickly bringing up his right arm and blocking the worst of the shots as he danced around the rest, quick to dodge. Most of the massive bullets had hit the top and sides of the cave entrance, shaking the stone rather than harming the person.

Breathing an inward sigh of relief at the fact that his friend was alright, Allen leapt towards the nearest Akuma. It didn't matter why they were acting strange. His job as an exorcist was to destroy those machines and free the souls.

The remaining Akuma let out a scream, and let out another barrage of bullets, although this time it seemed as if their rage had gotten the better of them, as they hit nowhere near Edward.

Edward got out his weird dagger things again, but before he could do anything, something within the cave caught his attention and he dropped his weapons, his mouth falling agape. Edward whirled, shock colouring his voice and seemingly forgetting completely about the Akuma as he gazed stupidly at the shadowed figure that had emerged from within the abandoned mine.

"Win—Winry?"

And then, the top of the mine entrance shook, shaken by all the massive hits, and the rocks collapsed on top of them.

* * *

A/n: I'll be honest, the manga is intimidating me. It's so chillingly good and mysterious right now that I'm not sure how I can write to live up to it. And have you read Reverse: Fragments of Fallen Snow? Allen's past is sooo sad T^T


End file.
